


Гильбоа

by fandom_Kings_2018, philippa



Series: макси [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Название: ГильбоаАвтор: fandom Kings 2018Бета: анонимный доброжелательРазмер: макси, 22208 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шеппард, Сайлас Бенджамин, Мстители, ОЖП, ОМП и т.п.Категория: слэшЖанр: экшен, ангст, драмаРейтинг: RПредупреждения: кроссовер с MCU, пост-"Война Бесконечности", AU по всем канонам, ООС, хэдканоны команды, открытый финал, мистика, очень сомнительный обоснуй, в том числе касательно религиозных верований, анахронизмы, в тексте используются цитаты из Танаха и их классические толкования.Краткое содержание: Титан Танос распылил половину разумных существ во Вселенной. Но было одно исключение, с которым отправился разбираться вернувшийся на Землю Тони Старк.Иллюстрация:"Ангельские трубы"Для голосования: #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Гильбоа"





	Гильбоа

**Author's Note:**

> **Название** : Гильбоа  
>  **Автор** : fandom Kings 2018  
>  **Бета** : анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер** : макси, 22208 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Тони Старк/Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шеппард, Сайлас Бенджамин, Мстители, ОЖП, ОМП и т.п.  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : экшен, ангст, драма  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Предупреждения** : кроссовер с MCU, пост-"Война Бесконечности", AU по всем канонам, ООС, хэдканоны команды, открытый финал, мистика, очень сомнительный обоснуй, в том числе касательно религиозных верований, анахронизмы, в тексте используются цитаты из Танаха и их классические толкования.  
>  **Краткое содержание** : Титан Танос распылил половину разумных существ во Вселенной. Но было одно исключение, с которым отправился разбираться вернувшийся на Землю Тони Старк.  
>  **Иллюстрация:** ["Ангельские трубы"](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/9/4/179446/85871681.jpg)  
>  **Для голосования** : #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Гильбоа"

**Часть 1. Тони**

— Кто?

Тони задал вопрос секундой позже, чем ощутил рядом спокойное присутствие Пятницы, и секундой раньше, чем услыхал ее голос:

— Рада приветствовать вас на Земле, мистер Старк. Позволите выслать за вами джет и сообщить о вашем прибытии? Все с нетерпением ждут…

— Кто? — перебил он.

Голос казался ржавым, в горле заедало, как в неисправном механизме. Сколько же он молчал? Впрочем, обратного пути Тони не помнил вовсе — и даже не смог бы сказать, чем был этот путь: долгим путешествием от звезды к звезде или мгновенным перемещением с Титана на Землю. Должно быть, Небьюла сотворила с ним что-то, погрузила в сон или вырубила как-то иначе. Все равно. Она доставила его сюда и улетела — исчезла — так же безмолвно, как делала все остальное после… после конца.

Местности он не узнавал, лишь покосившийся указатель «Эфрафа, графство Фултон, население 1693 человека» свидетельствовало о том, что это — Земля. 

— Мисс Поттс, мистер Роудс и мистер Хоган будут рады…

Живы. Они были живы, все трое. Тони растерянно обвел глазами пустую дорогу с изрядно облезшей разметкой, желтенькие цветочки по обочинам, редкие сосны, привычно потер грудь — там, где под кругом реактора краснел новый шрам, — и вдруг хрипло расхохотался.

— Счастливчик Старк! А? 

Повел плечами — броня послушно стекла по телу, в лицо ударил сырой ветер.

— Остальные?

— Джет появится здесь в течение часа, — информировала Пятница. — Кроме вышепоименованных, в живых остались доктор Беннер, мисс Романова, мистер Бартон и его старший сын…

Он удержался и не переспросил. Старший сын — значит, жена Бартона и двое младших… Наверно, он должен был что-то почувствовать хоть сейчас, но в памяти всплывал только домик за белым заборчиком и поленница во дворе.

— Еще?

По какому принципу Пятница выдавала свой список? Не считая первых трех позиций?

— Мистер Лэнг с дочерью и, разумеется, капитан Роджерс. Все они сейчас находятся на восстановленной базе Мстителей. 

Что ж, эффектно, ничего не скажешь. 

— Мэй Паркер?

Пятница ответила — но помедлив, как если бы человек задержался с ответом на неудобный вопрос. Мгновения этого хватило, чтобы ощутить невероятное облегчение — и столь же невероятный стыд. Не придется. Ему не придется приходить в квартирку в Квинсе и объяснять, что не спас, не уберег…

Он потряс головой. Так или иначе, новая реальность окружала его. Требовалось справляться. И, если уж начистоту, знать, что живы… живые — уже много. Ему следовало так думать, но Тони не мог. Просто не мог. 

— Мисс Поттс на связи, — начала Пятница, и тут же, перебивая и задыхаясь, заговорила — нет, закричала Пеппер:

— Тони! Ох, Тони, наконец-то! Мы так ждали! Тебя так не хватало!

— Ждали? С чего вы вообще взяли, что я?..

— Знали, — Тони услышал, как она трудно сглотнула — и не будь это Пеппер, решил бы, что она плачет. — Знали, и все! Я появлюсь, как только смогу, прости, но сейчас... минутку…

Где-то далеко раздался теперь уже настоящий плач — определенно детский.

— Что это? Пеп? Кто там?

— Дети, — проговорила она, возвращаясь. — Моя кузина — она тоже… пропала, и ее муж, и я забрала детей, им по полтора года, потому что…

Она говорила все быстрее, будто оправдывалась, торопилась поскорее ему все объяснить и вернуться к этим детям, неизвестно откуда свалившимся. Тони и не подозревал, что у Пеппер была какая-то кузина, вообще родственники.

— Извини, — повторила она. — Позвони мне, когда окажешься дома… то есть на базе.

— А башня? — успел спросил он, прежде чем голос Пеппер исчез.

— Полностью пригодна для проживания, мистер Старк. Но имеются некоторые трудности с персоналом. 

Над головой загудело. Квинджет опустился в нескольких ярдах от Тони.

В груди что-то едва заметно разжалось, только когда Роуди легко соскочил на асфальт и стремительно рванул к нему. 

— Жив, — пробормотал он, награждая Тони ударами по плечу. — Жив, старый ты черт, наконец-то…

— На себя посмотри! 

Роуди отодвинулся и тревожно заглянул Тони в лицо. Он всегда был молчуном — но сейчас, похоже, растрогался по-настоящему, настолько, что больше и не нужно было. Тони зажмурился, не отпуская.

— Что твой пацан? Тот, с паутиной?

— У меня… у меня на руках. Сказал, что не хочет умирать, и…

Роуди покивал — Тони только сейчас заметил, как тот исхудал, кожа да кости.

— И не говори. Я и отвернулся-то на секунду, зову — а его нет.

Тони открыл рот — и закрыл. Он? Кто-то из родителей? Брат? О семье Роуди он знал немногим больше, чем о родственниках Пеппер, но…

Роуди пожал плечами — тоже словно извиняясь:

— Уилсон. Мы вроде как помирились… ну и сработались в итоге.

Уилсон? Сокол? Точно, Пятница его не назвала — как не назвала и…

— Барнс?

— И он, и король Ваканды, и мисс Максимов, бедолага. И твой Вижн. Всех не перечислишь. Видел бы ты, что тут творилось! 

Роуди передернулся, как от холода, и полез в кабину.

*** 

От немедленного полета на базу Тони все-таки отговорился. Заставил Роуди сделать круг над Нью-Йорком: город походил на больного, пролежавшего месяца три в коме и недавно очнувшегося — притом что прогноз по-прежнему не внушал оптимизма.

Роуди поймал его взгляд и кивнул:

— Шок. Люди никак не придут в себя.. В других местах еще хуже — мы-то хотя бы знали, что происходит, и с полевыми кухнями кэп сразу сориентировался. Только детей недели две по домам собирали, кого успели… кстати, твоя мисс Поттс патронирует всю систему адаптации сирот, знаешь? Практически сразу связалась с Первой леди, та поддержала…

— С Первой леди? — изумился Тони. — С Меланией Тра…

— Миссис Джонсон. Предыдущие двое выбыли.

— А «Старк Индастриз»?

— Ты … то есть вы выстроили не самую плохую систему. Со скрипом, но работает. В отличие от многих других.

Надо привыкать, повторил Тони про себя — а вслух сказал:

— В башню.

Нечто похожее не угрызения совести кольнуло его уже после душа и краткой инспекции основных помещений, в которых когда-то проходила его жизнь. Роуди некоторое время ходил следом, что-то объясняя, потом как-то внезапно сдался и тяжело осел на диван.

— Загонял ты меня.

— Протезы? — спохватился Тони. — Как они?

— Все из-за тебя, — ворчал Роуди, не слушая. — Как всегда, распорядок к чертям собачьим… я-то железный только наполовину, в отличие от некоторых…

Именно в этот момент, как по заказу, раздался звонок.

— Генерал Роудс слушает. Что? Вернулась? Будем. Ужин и комнаты, больше ничего. До связи.

— Генерал? — только и сказал Тони.

Роуди горько усмехнулся:

— Вакансии открылись. И нам все-таки придется на базу, прямо сейчас. Романова вернулась.

— Вернулась — и? Кстати, а каков сейчас статус Мстителей… и твой заодно?

— Специальная группа при Чрезвычайном комитете по ликвидации последствий инопланетного вторжения. Комитет! — скривился он. — Собрали всех, до кого смогли дотянуться, хватило на два отделения — оперативное и научное, я вроде как отвечаю за связь с Президентом. 

— Командуешь, значит? 

Роуди уклончиво пожал плечами:

— Случается. Иногда я, иногда другие, — и, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги.

Тони удержалcя, чтобы не броситься к нему.

— Не уверен, что меня там ждут.

— Идиот, — припечатал Роуди, не оборачиваясь.

*** 

Перешагивая порог, Тони ждал чего угодно, но никак не возможности забыть обо всем — хотя бы на пару ударов сердца. Переговорная ровно ничем не отличалась от прежних, в ЩИТе — стол буквой «Т», стулья вдоль перекладины — неудобные, это Тони отлично помнил, — и знакомые лица тех, кто сидел на этих стульях сейчас, синхронно повернувшиеся в его сторону. Они были здесь — все Мстители, почти в том же составе, с которого начинали когда-то.

Тони лихорадочно оглядывал их, узнавая — и тут же убеждаясь, что не узнает. Вспыхнувшее безусловной радостью лицо Брюса, прищур Романовой, сдвинутые брови и бритая голова Бартона… Роджерса он смог пропустить, скользнуть мимо, уловив только движение — тот начал было подниматься навстречу, но понял и сел обратно.

— Тони.

Коротко, под мальчика, стриженые волосы Романовой опять были рыжими, между бровей пролегла морщинка. 

— Твое появление — первая хорошая новость с тех пор, как… И удивительно вовремя. Кажется, — объявила она уже всем, — кажется, я нашла зацепку. 

— Зацепку? — вопрос вылетел словно сам собой. Словно ничего не случилось, они все еще оставались командой, и можно было сосредоточиться на вводной. — Для чего?

— Для того чтобы всех вернуть.

Ответила не Наташа — Брюс, развернувшийся к Тони вместе со стулом. Тони уставился на него: Брюс выглядел нормальным, насколько к нему было применимо подобное определение. Наташа кивнула. Бартон смотрел в упор, не моргая. Роджерс… Тони решил, что терять нечего, и задержал взгляд. Борода Роджерса не прятала ввалившихся щек — и сам он выглядел усталым до последней степени: усталым, но спокойным. Выгоревшим. И, к счастью, сообразившим, что реплики сейчас не к месту. Оставалось предположить, что безумие охватило всю землю — или всю оставшуюся половину Вселенной. Недалеко от истины, если вдуматься. 

— Тони, мы не сошли с ума, — мягко проговорил Брюс, указывая на свободное место. — Мы пытаемся… пытаемся понять, что произошло, с физической точки зрения. Построить теорию. Разобраться, можем ли мы что-то изменить. В конце концов, мы видели камень времени…

— Научная группа создавалась в том числе для того, чтобы отслеживать любые флуктуации, — вступила Наташа. — Собственно, до сегодняшнего дня мы не обнаружили ни одной не опровергнутой. До твоего возвращения. 

Все смотрели на него. Все, кажется, верили — или отчаялись до того, что хватались за соломинку, и этой соломинкой, пусть отчасти, был он, Тони Старк. Резонно. Он кивнул и сел, машинально потирая вдруг зазудевший шрам.

— И в чем она состоит, твоя зацепка?

— Гильбоа, — незнакомое слово Наташа выговорила медленно, едва не по буквам. — Слышали о таком?

— Гильбоа? Это же, если не ошибаюсь, государство где-то… в Африке?

«Какая-то Ваканда номер два?» — едва не сказал Тони. Понадобилось усилие, чтобы не позволить себе так же естественно вернуться в привычное, удобное — будто ноге попасть в разношенный кроссовок или костюму собраться, защищая его от мира. 

— Не в Африке. — Наташа развернула голографический экран, коснулась точки на карте. — Вот здесь. Непризнанное государство, по крайней мере, до часа Икс представительства в ООН они так и не получили, а после в Чрезвычайный совет не обращались, сразу закрыли границы. По сути, о них просто забыли.

Бартон отчетливо хмыкнул. Наташа кивнула ему.

— Если бы Клинт не начал прочесывать все страны подряд, мы тоже могли их пропустить. Гильбоа… словом, там никто не исчез. 

Кажется, кто-то охнул. Роджерс подался вперед, уперев в стол сжатые кулаки — Тони видел, как на костяшках побелела кожа. 

— Откуда информация? — спросил Роуди. 

— От нас. — Клинт заговорил впервые: смотрел он мимо Тони и мимо Наташи, в пустоту. — Мы там были. 

— Иностранцев туда не пускают, доступ к зарубежным сетевым ресурсам ограничен, на границе введен карантин, объявлено, что в остальном мире эпидемия. Чтобы оценить происходящее, достаточно смотреть и слушать, не так ли? Местные ругают погоду и короля — ругать короля у них, как я понимаю, национальный вид спорта — жалуются, что из-за карантина невозможно продать вино — виноделие там одна из главных статей дохода, — и нельзя надрать задницу соседям. И только. Ничего похожего на то, что творится… везде. 

— И они не протестуют?

— Против чего? О том, что смертность во всем мире составила пятьдесят процентов, они в курсе. К тому же воюют двадцать с лишним лет, с самого основания государства. Военная цензура, враг подслушивает, граница на замке. Привыкли.

— Возможно, нам лучше выслушать все по порядку? — вступил Брюс. — Коль скоро мы хотим сделать выводы? Наташа, если тебе не трудно….

Она усмехнулась.

— Ну наконец-то. Как и сказал Клинт, двадцать с лишним лет назад некий пехотный офицер по имени Сайлас Бенджамин объединил три практически развалившихся к тому времени мини-королевства в одно, сверг местных царьков и провозгласил себя правителем и помазанником Божьим при поддержке служителей культа. Соседи — республика Геф — объявили ему войну, которая и продолжается, то есть продолжалась с переменным успехом все эти годы. Сейчас у власти зять Сайласа Бенджамина, тот отказался от престола предположительно из-за болезни. Неплохая армия, развитое сельское хозяйство, один порт, одно фармацевтическое предприятие и одно — по производству вооружений, оба принадлежат Бенджаминам или другим родственникам королевской семьи. Типичная восточная деспотия, ничего особенного на первый взгляд, так? — Наташа обвела их взглядом. — Не считая того факта, что все подданные абсолютно уверены в божественном покровительстве. В том, что господь простер над королем свою длань и отметил своим знаком, и, пока король должным образом ему поклоняется, защищает и его, и всех подданных Гильбоа. Нельзя сказать, что у них нет доказательств, — она усмехнулась.

— Что за знак? — Вопрос вырвался у Тони раньше, чем оформилась мысль. — И как у них раньше обстояли дела с этой… богоизбранностью?

— Вот и мы подумали, — усмехнулся Бартон, — а не завалялся ли там какой-нибудь из Камней Бесконечности? Неучтенный? Мало ли кто там им вещает? Оказалось, что у них все завязано на бабочках.

— На чем? 

— Бабочки, — он растопырил пальцы, изобразив взмахи крылышек. — После одного из сражений они сели на голову будущему королю — этакая живая корона. И главный жрец объявил, что таким образом господь явил свою волю. Преемника, кстати, избрали ровно так же, несмотря на то, что у Бенджамина был сын.

— И что бы вы сделали, если бы я так вовремя не появился? — спросил Тони. О версиях — хотя он мог, не сходя с места, придумать добрый десяток, пока речи не шло. Неизвестно, могла ли им в принципе пригодиться подобная… флуктуация, но меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас возвращаться в пустую башню, в пустую мастерскую, неизвестно к чему. Уж лучше ненастоящая работа и ненастоящая команда. Не совсем жизнь — и все-таки жизнь.

— По крайней мере, к свидетелям Таноса или каким-нибудь иеговистам их не отнесешь, — продолжал Бартон. — Никто не бьет себя в грудь и не вещает о том, что все кругом погрязли в грехе, и только в Гильбоа сплошное благорастворение воздухов. Практичные ребята: мы тебе веру, ты нам защиту. 

— Мы думали пойти официальным путем, только сомневались насчет кандидатуры посланника. Чтобы можно было гарантировать переговоры на высшем уровне.

Свидетелей Таноса Тони отметил, но объяснений требовать не стал. 

— А теперь, значит, сомнения отпали?

— Ты сам по себе фигура, Тони, — в голосе Наташи прорезалась усталость. — Комитет выдаст тебе любой мандат, и Президент тоже, но вряд ли он понадобится. Хватит твоего имени.

— Отлично. Мы так тебя ждали, Тони! — передразнил он. — Нам так тебя не хватало, нам так хотелось взвалить на тебя все наши проблемы и ждать, пока ты их решишь! Кто бы сомневался?!

Все молчали. Никто не мешал ему выплескивать желчь долгих месяцев одиночества, отчаяние беззвездного, пустого нигде, в котором он висел, как муха в паутине, яд воспоминаний и сожалений. Еще бы, им-то было кому выплакаться! Тот же Роджерс вечно изливался то Романовой, то Уилсону…

Он взглянул еще раз. Брюс и Романова смотрели на него спокойно, будто не видели в его словах ничего особенного. Роджерс с каменным лицом старательно изучал поверхность стола. Бартон что-то печатал, уткнувшись в телефон — пальцы так и мелькали. 

— Три дня, — сказал Тони, выдохнув. — И не это подобие доклада, а полную информацию, в том числе про вашу… группу.

*** 

— Свидетели Таноса? — спросила Пеппер. — Ничего особенного, просто самые громкие. Сейчас сект пруд пруди, все никак не разберутся, кто же выжил: праведники или грешники, обреченные страдать в разлуке с близкими. — Она села, натянула повыше простыню и обхватила колени руками: Тони видел только голые плечи, с которых почти сошел загар. — Плохая замена психотерапии, но что поделаешь. Людям нужно на что-то опираться. Это даже не эпидемия чумы, как в средние века, это хуже…

Такого поворота Тони не ждал — он и вопрос-то задал без всякой задней мысли, просто потому, что вспомнил. Пеппер приехала к нему поздно вечером, тоже знакомая до последней родинки и совершенно неузнаваемая. Оказаться с ней в постели было… странно по меньшей мере. Он цеплялся за нее, как за спасательный круг, живую, неизменную в опрокинувшемся мире, и понимал, что не сможет объяснить все с ним случившееся, вывернуть себя наизнанку. Она, впрочем, тоже. Не зря отец любил повторять, что каждый умирает в одиночку.

— …Когда объявили тревогу, уже который раз за день, и мы спустились в убежище, я хотела поздороваться с Дугласом — это муж моей кузины, ведущий конструктор в… неважно. Он меня увидел и начал пробираться ближе… и вдруг рассыпался. Просто рассыпался! К счастью, свет не погас — хотя, может быть, лучше бы погас. Все так кричали! Я не помню, как вернулась в кабинет, сети не было, я все время думала, что надо сказать Бев, то есть Беверли, моей кузине, но на улице начался ад кромешный. И тут зазвонил телефон. Помнишь, тот, с трубкой?

Тони помнил. От прямой связи с Белым домом он все-таки отказался, но на прокладку защищенной телефонной линии из Генерального штаба на случай нового вторжения согласие дал. 

— Они звонили всем СЕО, как я понимаю. Красная тревога. Сразу минус президент, вице-президент и госсекретарь, представляешь?

Он кивнул — подозрения, что случайный выбор был не таким уж случайным, подтверждались снова и снова.

— В общем, я что-то делала, что-то говорила, и все время думала о тебе… и еще про Бев и детей, и не знала, что делать, потому что полеты тоже запретили и я не знала, что с пилотами… и тогда, — Пеппер судорожно выдохнула и подняла на него взгляд, — тогда я вспомнила про твой костюм. 

— Что?!

— И если бы он, я не попала бы внутрь, потому что, сколько я ни стучала, Бев не откликалась, а дети уже даже не плакали. Если бы не ты! Я… я понимаю, почему ты не мог отказаться. Я теперь тоже не смогу… жаль, что слишком поздно. Тони?

Он потряс головой. Она была жива, жива. Она справилась, как всегда справлялась — без него, вопреки нему. 

— Я так тебя люблю, — сказала Пеппер. Встала и, прихватив одежду, скользнула мимо него в душ. Первая.

*** 

— Чушь. — Тони переключился с окна, демонстрирующего физическую карту Гильбоа, на другое, с картой политической, потом совместил их и несколько секунд созерцал результат. — Государство, на которое всем было настолько наплевать, что даже пристойных карт не нашлось! Почему вот на этой карте нет столицы, как ее… Шайло? Раз они не режут друг друга, как какие-нибудь тутси и хуту, а воюют мало-мальски цивилизованно и ни о чем не просят, можно просто не обращать внимания, так? И вы предлагаете мне явиться туда и произнести проповедь о том, что перед лицом опасности пора сплотиться и все такое?

Он раздраженно ткнул пальцем — двойные очертания границ сменились фотографией ладного подтянутого блондина лет тридцати в военной форме. Голубые глаза, усталый прищур, аккуратная военная стрижка… Король Гильбоа Дэвид Шеперд не походил на Стивена Роджерса, но типаж был, несомненно, тот же. 

— Почему бы и нет? — спросила Наташа. — Тони, ты читал его официальную биографию? Про сына пастуха, который стал королем? Тем более что наша просьба ничего ему не стоит.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередили, и кто — Брюс, который до того не сказал ни слова.

— Что-то мне с трудом верится в альтруизм политиков. Даже если так — в первую очередь он будет заботиться о своих подданных. Они уцелели — не удивлюсь, если их во всем и обвинят, как только обо всем станет известно. А мы будем теми, кто вытащит их на всеобщее обозрение.

— Вот именно! — подхватил Тони. — Полгода назад мы могли предложить им взамен… да что угодно! Другое дело, что полгода назад они нам были на хрен не нужны. Что я могу сказать им сейчас? Нет, я не отказываюсь, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Наташину сторону. — Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы они меня выперли и окуклились окончательно. Продовольствие? Да они рассмеются мне в лицо, и будут правы! Оружие? А кто им сейчас мешает захватить этот… Геф? Там еще и спасибо скажут. Технологии? Так у них нет промышленной базы… хотя это еще может сработать. Если предложить перенести к ним производство… Кстати, а за что его ругают, этого короля? А заодно — и его предшественника? 

Странное дело — он будто смотрел на себя самое откуда-то снаружи, издалека, из другого мира. Ведь не мог же человек, в руках у которого Питер рассыпался пеплом, сидеть за столом, наливать воду из бутылки, обсуждать какие-то мелочи? Он потряс головой — ощущение не проходило. 

— За беспорядочную личную жизнь главным образом, — спокойно ответила Наташа. — Кое-кто — за запрет исповедания мировых религий и мелких местных культов. Даже гадать на картах или устраивать спиритические сеансы в Гильбоа — дело подсудное. Не всем это нравится. 

— Не то чтобы я его не понимал, — пробормотал Тони.

— Он кого-то высылал? — спросил Брюс. — Жаль, нельзя собрать статистику по гражданам Гильбоа, которые в момент Большого щелчка оказались за границей.

— Вроде бы у них такое не принято, — ответил вместо Наташи Бартон. — Не разбрасываются людьми, если высылают, то куда-нибудь в провинцию. Короля Сайласа, кстати, ругают за то, что тянул с передачей короны — противился воле господней, так это у них называется. Генерал, говорят, был годный, но в короли ему соваться не стоило, слишком уж старался сделать все правильно. Такие быстро ломаются. В общем, если я правильно понял, где-то за год до якобы болезни он обвинил сына в государственной измене и покушении на свою особу и едва не приговорил к смертной казни, а потом разругался с дочерью — но дочь уже обручилась с нынешним королем, и тому на голову сели эти самые бабочки. 

— И что случилось с сыном? 

— Непонятно. Король Дэвид вроде как ничего против него не имел, они даже дружили, но бывшего принца уже лет десять никто не видел. Может, где-то сидит до сих пор. Или убили по-тихому. Могли, кстати, и выслать.

— А дочь?

— Умерла. Ничего криминального — она долго болела, лечилась, это все знали. Вот новую свадьбу всего через полгода после ее смерти королю припоминают. Завел роман с женой какого-то генерала, вскоре после этого генерал очень быстро и удачно погиб, а свежеиспеченная вдова вышла за нашего Дэвида. Сыну у них, кажется, года четыре.

— Никогда не умел шантажировать, — вздохнул Тони. 

Роджерса сегодня не было, и Роуди тоже — но Роуди вернулся в Вашингтон, а с Роджерса сталось бы колотить очередную грушу в спортзале. «Быстро ломаются», — вспомнил Тони. К Роджерсу это вряд ли относилось, но — черт, дурное повторение могло доконать кого угодно. Впрочем, жалеть его Тони не собирался.

Он подождал, пока Наташа перекинет ему информацию, еще раз посмотрел маршрут — лететь предстояло на квинджете, а не в костюме, все же почти официальная делегация. Из одного человека. Пожалуй, все-таки стоило переселиться из башни на базу, хотя бы на оставшиеся две ночи. Просто чтобы быть в курсе.

*** 

Всемирную паутину в этом новом мире всемирной можно было назвать с большим натягом. Тони передернуло уже от самого слова, но он заставил себя не думать. Как ни странно, официальный сайт правительства Гильбоа открывался, хотя оказался не редкость неинформативным. Специально они, что ли, делали официальные фото с коронации такими мелкими, что лиц не различить? Парадный портрет предыдущего короля — Сайласа Бенджамина — присутствовал и был именно портретом, так что поручиться за сходство никто не мог. Покойная принцесса Мишель, дочь Сайласа и первая жена короля Дэвида, оказалась миловидной молодой шатенкой, скромной на вид, зато новая королева явно знала себе цену. И ничего по существу. Он скользнул глубже, в Darknet: должна же у них в этом Гильбоа, в конце концов, быть какая-нибудь оппозиция? Но единственный нарытый сайт оказался старомодной доской с объявлениями типа: «м ищет м для секса и не только», «месса, 10 утра» и «потомственная волшебница, гаданья и пророчества». Через час Тони сдался.

— Пятница?

— Слушаю, мистер Старк.

— Любые упоминания королевской семьи Гильбоа. Фото, статьи, что угодно. Брюс на базе?

— Доктор Беннер в лаборатории на минус втором этаже.

На полдороге в лабораторию, там, где коридор поворачивал, Тони столкнулся с Роджерсом. В буквальном смысле — он отслеживал маршрут по экрану и не смотрел ни под ноги, ни по сторонам.

Оба отпрянули и остановились. Над головой мигала лампа — раньше такое представить было невозможно, ее бы сразу заменили. В руках у Роджерса вспыхивала радужными бликами пробирка с чем-то темным.

— Нефть, — объяснил он самым обыденным тоном, проследив взгляд Тони. — Брюс с командой разработал средство, которое ее расщепляет, — он указал подбородком куда-то вверх. — Говорит, на основе технологий из этих… бубликов. А мы гоняем пятно. С танкерами справляемся, но недалеко от Мексики взорвалась пара платформ, там совсем плохо. 

Тони хотел обогнуть его и уйти. Хотел сказать, что некий Тони Старк подвернулся удивительно вовремя, не то ехать бы Роджерсу в это… этот Гильбоа. Поинтересоваться, как нефтяное пятно связано с намерением вернуть всех обратно — или кое-кому не слишком-то это и нужно? И сам не ожидал, что спросит:

— Как вы узнали, что я вернусь?

Непроницаемо-каменное лицо дрогнуло. Роджерс сдвинул брови, взгляд ушел в себя — воспоминание явно было не из лучших.

— Нам сказали. Всем сразу. Мы были там… в Ваканде, и еще ничего не поняли, и вдруг… голос у каждого в голове. Даже не голос. Слов как таковых не было. Ощущение. Что ты вернешься, и мы сможем… что-то сделать. 

Тони вздохнул. Он не представлял, как Стрэндж умудрился провернуть такое. По правде сказать, он даже не был уверен, что тот не блефовал — его смерть, единственная из всех, не причиняла боли, будто была ненастоящей.

— Стрэндж, — сказал он вслух. Вдаваться в подробности не было ни времени, ни желания. — Утверждал, что вычислил единственный вариант из скольки-то там миллионов, при котором возможна победа над Таносом. Вот этот вот. — Он пожал плечами.

Роджерс не двинулся с места, все стоял со своей дурацкой пробиркой.

— Тони. Мне так жаль.

Он оглянулся, будто призывая кого-то в свидетели, но коридор был пуст. Лампа мигала и потрескивала, тени превращали идеальное лицо Роджерса в черно-белую маску. Как выглядел он сам, Тони предпочитал не думать. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы дерьмо разгребали другие. Тони Старк, ассенизатор этого сраного мира, — буркнул он наконец — и глазам не поверил. Роджерс улыбался.

— Как же хорошо, что ты жив.

Ответа он определенно не ждал. Тони молча кивнул — надо же оправдывать ожидания — и ушел, мельком подумав, что об Уилсоне все-таки стоило спросить, ради Роуди. И всего-то. Минус половина вселенной, чтобы можно было перекинуться парой слов в коридоре. Каждый умирает в одиночку, повторил он, прежде чем постучать в дверь лаборатории.

*** 

Земные проблемы свалились на него так резко и внезапно, что оглядеться времени не было: даже то, что отправляться на переговоры одному — не значит в единственном числе, до Тони дошло только на втором совещании, уже накануне отлета.

И опять — никакого начальства: ни незримого, но давящего присутствия Коулсона, ни вполне ощутимого контроля Фьюри: только они пятеро да Роуди, который привез жалкое подобие верительных грамот. Новый президент в них удостоверял, что мистер Старк действует с ведома правительства Соединенных Штатов, и только. Никакого официального звания.

— Пилотировать? Самому? — изумился Роджерс, когда Тони обмолвился насчет подготовки квинджета. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы отпустим тебя без прикрытия? И пилот, и охрана — бывшие агенты ЩИТа, мы их проверили вдоль и поперек…

— Я проверила, — уточнила Наташа.

— Мне? Таскаться по Гильбоа с охраной? А чего сразу не с армией вторжения? Никаких агентов!

Как ни странно, спорить Роджерс не стал, заткнулся. Зато поднятой руки Бартона Тони не замечал, пока тот не кашлянул многозначительно. Бартон? «Но» не прозвучало, но читалось в выражении лица Тони, должно быть, так отчетливо, что тот сухо усмехнулся.

— Что такое, Старк? Не устраиваю? Может, у тебя есть лишние Мстители, чтобы дать мне как следует погоревать? Или все еще психуешь из-за Рафта?

Тони Старк, подумал он, мастер неловких пауз. О распыленных — или как они здесь назывались — никто не упоминал: новый этикет, надо полагать. Те слова Роуди при встрече действительно были знаком величайшего доверия. Он покосился на Роуди — тот внимательно слушал Роджерса, который уже рассуждал вполголоса о каком-то конвое в Мексику, тыча пальцем в голографическую картинку.

— Мистер Старк? Желаете посмотреть заказанную подборку? — окликнула Пятница.

— Подборку? А, насчет этого Гильбоа? Давай.

Пятница постаралась: кроме прежнего короля, общему вниманию были предложены старые фото его жены — или вдовы? — хотя ни слова по поводу ее нынешнего местонахождения не обнаружилось. Затем последовали снимки Гильбоа с птичьего полета, несколько фотографий военных в камуфляже с измазанными гримом лицами и стрелкой, указывающей на одного из них, предположительно сына бывшего и зятя нынешнего короля. 

— Неплохо почистили историю, — заметила Наташа. — Конечно, до русских им как до луны — масштабы не те… Ну-ка, а это что? 

— Газета «Республика», главный печатный орган республики Геф, — пояснила Пятница. — Номер от десятого апреля прошлого года. Если переводить дословно: «Участники незаконного вооруженного формирования «Армия Гильбоа», виновные в убийстве десятков мирных жителей селения Гив-Он, приговорены к смертной казни. Справедливость восторжествовала. Однако не следует терять бдительности. Нельзя забывать причины, по которыми Дэвид Шепард, глава так называемого королевства Гильбоа, передал преступников в руки гефского правосудия...»

Мутная фотография изображала виселицу, на которой болталось несколько тел. 

— М-да, — только и сказал Тони. — Цивилизованная война? Один из этих повешенных, кстати, вполне мог оказаться бывшим принцем, судя по тем фото. Списка казненных там, как я понимаю, нет?

Пятница промолчала: вопрос был риторическим. Зато заговорил Роджерс.

— Возможно, у нас получится изменить график. Я мог бы официально войти в состав делегации…

— Чтобы мне пришлось, случись что, вытаскивать еще и тебя, — закончил Тони. — Бартон хотя бы не будет отсвечивать. А если сомневаетесь, могли меня на это не подписывать.

Роджерс кивнул. Снова — всего лишь кивнул, не возражая, и заговорил с Роуди, а тот быстро обернулся и взглянул на Тони. «Вот видишь, — говорил этот взгляд. — Кое-что до него дошло. И не без моего участия». Возможно. Тони не исключал, что Роджерсу было просто плевать. Поверх старых шрамов появились новые, и этим новым не зажить — здесь даже сыворотка бессильна.

*** 

Приземлиться на центральном аэродроме столицы, Шайло, им не позволили. Очень вежливый голос поприветствовал мистера Старка в воздушном пространстве Гильбоа и предложил проследовать на небольшой военный аэродром в ста милях от столицы.

Пилот вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, тот пожал плечами: мы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать и настаивать. Истребители, возникшие по обе стороны от квинджета, дружелюбно качнули крыльями и отвалили, когда сменился курс. Впрочем, заброшенным аэродром не был. Возле серого бетонного куба КПП, обведенного яркой каймой ухоженного цветочного газона, выстроилось что-то вроде почетного караула: офицер и десяток солдат обоего пола. Оранжевое знамя осеняло их, бодро развеваясь на свежем ветру, и казалось, что бабочка на нем машет крыльями. Тони спрыгнул с нижней ступеньки трапа и зашагал к зданию, чувствуя спиной, как смотрят ему вслед оба пилота. К счастью, приветственную речь встречающий офицер произносил на неплохом английском. Тони разглядывал не слишком новый, зато хорошо пригнанный камуфляж почетного караула, погоны с бабочками, пожелтевшую от солнца траву и лесистые холмы вдалеке, улавливая раем уха отдельные фразы: «Большая честь… На земле Гильбоа… Его величество повелел оказать всемерное содействие… Выделить сопровождающего…» Сопровождающего? Офицер, похоже, дураком не был — по крайней мере, сразу уловил интерес и что-то коротко скомандовал, чуть заметно повернув голову. И тут же перевел:

— Лейтенант Саймон!

Лейтенант сделала два шага вперед и лихо откозыряла, поднеся руку к сдвинутому на ухо берету, кое-как держащемуся на светло-русых, мелким бесом завитых кудрях. 

— Лейтенант Саймон поступает в ваше распоряжение на все время визита, — пояснил офицер. — Будучи гидом по гражданской специальности, лейтенант Саймон перед аудиенцией проведет для вас экскурсию по Шайло. Как желаете добраться до города, мистера Старк? Вертолетом или машиной?

Карие глаза лейтенанта Саймон не выражали ровно ничего. Стойка «вольно» — Тони наблюдал такую у Роуди, — отсутствие видимого оружия, кроме кобуры на бедре, обманчиво расслабленное лицо без признаков косметики…

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь в компетентности лейтенанта Саймон, но предпочел бы сначала завтрак и душ. Или душ и завтрак, — слова слетали сами собой. Душ. Завтрак. Это действительно возможно — требовать чего-то, думать о потребностях тела, вообще жить? Не лететь, как тот же Роджерс, выпущенной в мишень пулей? Тони не слишком хорошо помнил время после гибели родителей — беспрерывно пил, да к тому же сама молодость была тогда лучшим лекарством. Сейчас лекарства не существовало. Его предстояло изобрести, вот только в голове было подозрительно пусто.

— Разумеется. Еще раз позвольте приветствовать вас. Надеемся, в Гильбоа вам понравится.

*** 

Вид из окна действительно впечатлял — если бы Тони в принципе мог впечатляться видами. Когда бы не пальмы и едва заметный, но явственный запах моря, жареного мяса, каких-то незнакомых цветов, Шайло почти не отличался бы от Нью-Йорка, а двадцатый этаж отеля «Ям Суф» — от двадцатого этажа Башни. В кофейне, которая была как раз на двадцатом, они любили собираться до… до всего. Впрочем, кофе в Гильбоа был не хуже. Тони подносил ко рту крошечную чашку и глазел в окно, пока не осознал, что уже привычно ищет следы разрушений, какие-то признаки того, что чаша сия не миновала и эту землю. Ничего не было. Отсутствие пожаров и аварий еще можно было объяснить, но как насчет самолетов?

— Самолеты? — удивленно переспросила лейтенант Саймон. — Вы просто не в курсе, мистер Старк — ИКАО запретила полеты гражданских самолетов над всей нашей территорией, кроме нескольких рейсов в Шайло. В целях безопасности. — Она подпустила в голос иронии. — А самолетов гефских ВВС на тот момент в нашем воздушном пространстве не было зафиксировано. Возможно, в порту Изобилия были какие-то инциденты — там стояло несколько иностранных судов, — но наверняка сказать не могу… Так вы точно не хотите на экскурсию?

— Абсолютно, — отрезал Тони. — Все, что меня сейчас интересует…

— Завтрак подадут через десять минут, — невозмутимо ответила лейтенант Саймон. — Обед — когда вам захочется, просто дайте мне знать. Ужин и аудиенция у Его величества — в девятнадцать часов.

— Ужин? 

Тони представил официальную трапезу в присутствии коронованной особы и содрогнулся.

— Приватная аудиенция и приватный ужин, мистер Старк. Только Его величество и вы. И я в качестве сопровождающего лица. Никакого дресс-кода, все в Гильбоа знают, что Его величество предпочитает мундир. Вы наверняка читали его биографию, мистер Старк — наш король не из тех, кто забывает о своих корнях. И… — она помедлила, меряя его взглядом, — когда маленькая страна вроде нашей воюет столько лет, это накладывает отпечаток. Все рано или поздно превращаются в однополчан.

*** 

Блондин с портрета десятилетней давности оказался вполне узнаваемым. Разве что раздался в плечах да избавился от изумленно-щенячьего взгляда, полностью лишившись сходства с Роджерсом. С прежним Роджерсом, поправил себя Тони, произнося все, что полагалось произнести. На первом же «Вашем величестве» король поднял руку, останавливая:

— Очень бы хотелось сегодня, мистер Старк, обойтись без титулов. Когда наяву встречаешь… — он помедлил, но промедление показалось Тони просчитанным, пусть совсем ненамного. — …Когда встречаешь кумира молодости, меньше всего думаешь о церемониях. Должен признаться, это были не совсем вы — но художник, который рисовал комиксы про Человека из железа, явно вдохновлялся вашим образом. 

Тони хмыкнул. Несколько первых выпусков «Человека из железа» до сих пор лежали у Пеппер в столе. Или уже не лежали. Но кумир? 

— Так что предлагаю остановиться на полковнике Шепарде. Лет через пять смогу дослужиться до генерала, а пока… — король улыбнулся улыбкой человека, абсолютно, нерушимо уверенного в себе и имеющего не менее нерушимое основание для этой уверенности. — Ужин? Я позволил себе сегодня предаться ностальгии по всем фронтам и обойтись без официантов, если не возражаете.

Тони оглянулся. Лейтенант Саймон ждала все в той же стойке «вольно». Он наклонил голову и, повинуясь еще одному взмаху руки, проследовал за королем к столу.

— Томленая баранина с травами, рекомендую. И кускус по-деревенски. Вина?

— Спасибо, не стоит.

— Нет, так нет, — король отложил салфетку, отпил воды из высокого стакана. — Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк. Очень жаль. Я терял близких. Я посылал людей в бой, в том числе безнадежный. В конце концов, мир за пределами Гильбоа — и мой мир тоже. Я искренне хотел бы вам помочь, но не представляю, чем. Возможно, я просто не догадываюсь, какой вопрос вы собираетесь мне задать. А вы?

Наверно, он хорошо произносит речи, вдруг подумал Тони. Подданные слушают, затаив дыхание, кто-то пускает слезу, а потом все разражаются криками и аплодисментами. И женщинам он наверняка нравится.

— Мой вопрос банален… полковник Шепард. Почему ваша страна не пострадала?

— Ничуть не более, чем мой ответ, мистер Старк. Потому что Господь защитил нас. — Король поморщился. Признаваться в таких интимных вещах тяжело, — говорил его взгляд. Тони запросто рассуждал раньше о собственной гениальности и потому так же легко признавал, что с чтением в душах у него наблюдается полный швах. С чего вдруг он взялся толковать невербальные намеки Его Величества полковника, он понятия не имел.

— Когда передали предупреждение об угрозе из космоса, я пошел в храм. Вы видели наш храм, мистер Старк?

Тони кивнул. Лейтенант Саймон не смогла сдержать профессиональных порывов. Машина, черный роллс-ройс, как раз остановилась на светофоре, и лейтенант успела дать краткую справку об истории строительства храма — больше всего поражал тот факт, что сооружение считалось неким эрзацем, невзрачной заменой настоящего храма, который когда-нибудь будет воздвигнут на этом месте. В архитектуре Тони разбирался постольку-поскольку, но инженерное решение оценить мог. Архитектор был гением. Храм казался невесомым — о бабочках здесь не забывали — и вместе с тем монументальным. Он царил. Он властвовал над городом, был его сердцем. Рядом с ним дворец выглядел подобием казармы — или в самом деле таковым являлся. При короле-то в мундире.

— Так вот, я пошел в храм и молился, пока не почувствовал облегчение. Господь простер над нами свою руку и уберег. Понимаете, мистер Старк, наша вера теперь — больше, чем вера. Это знание. 

— Не хочу оскорблять ваши чувства, полковник, но за последние годы я видел много существ, которые называли себя богами. Скажем, Тора, скандинавского бога молнии и грома. Весь остальной их пантеон. А взять то существо, которое уничтожило полвселенной: разве по меркам многих его нельзя считать богом? 

— Значит, вы придерживаетесь мнения, что Господь — тоже иномирная сущность, но более могущественная, чем все вам известные?

— Не придерживаюсь, — вставил Тони. — Предполагаю. 

— С вашей точки зрения вполне логично. Но, положа руку на сердце — что мы можем дать взамен существу, которое вы описываете? Ему-то почему вздумалось нас защитить?

— И только в этом случае, когда агрессор был не просто сильнее, а несравнимо сильнее, — уточнил Тони. — Когда вы воевали с соседями, ваш господь не вмешивался.

Король покачал головой.

— Когда мой предшественник создавал Гильбоа, и позже, во время войны, случалось множество… необъяснимого, я бы сказал. Да, такой однозначности не было, но все-таки…

— Возможно, — Тони вдруг осознал, что крутит в руке вилку: к баранине он так и не притронулся. — Я приехал не ради теологических споров, полковник. Мы — бывшая инициатива «Мстители» и не только — работаем над тем, чтобы вернуть обратно всех, кто исчез. Не знаю пока, каким именно способом, но мы постараемся справиться с этим существом. С Таносом. Но никто не может поручиться, что он не захочет повторить свой трюк. Вы уверены, что вас снова защитят? Уверены, что в следующий раз существа, которые вторглись в Ваканду, не повалятся с неба на вас? 

— Не уверен. То есть менее уверен, чем был до вашего визита. 

— О нет! — Тони выставил ладони. — Вы же не пытаетесь повесить на меня гипотетическую вину, полковник? Скажите, что это не так, не то я в вас разочаруюсь!

— Значит, поставки оружия, — кивнул король, проигнорировав реплику Тони. — Наше тоже неплохое, но ваши разработки, мистер Старк, его превосходят, признаю. В обмен на… что? Понимаете, я сам здесь ничего не значу. Я даже не могу сказать, что произойдет, если жители других стран, да хоть и других планет, вдруг уверуют в Господа нашего сколь угодно искренне. Гильбоа досталась мне именно такой — уже заключившей с Ним Завет. 

— А кто может? — быстро спросил Тони. — Вы же что-то почувствовали, когда обращались к нему с вполне конкретным вопросом? То есть ответ получили? — Он все водил подушечкой пальца по острому зубцу вилки — уколы заставляли собраться. — Во всех конфессиях есть люди, чьей прерогативой является толкование воли божьей. В Гильбоа такой человек — вы?

— Вы же знаете, что не я, мистер Старк. Раньше… собственно, мы не скрываем, что и моему предшественнику, королю Сайласу Бенджамину, и мне самому предрек судьбу один и тот же человек, он же и помазал нас на царство — но не раньше, чем его пророчество сбылось и мы были помечены знаком божиим. Теперь этот человек мертв, а его преемники, при всем моем уважении — хорошие администраторы, не больше.

— Полковник, — сказал Тони. На него накатывала глухая тоска, какой не было даже в Афганистане. Король терпеливо ждал — так ждут реплики от не слишком умного, но любимого родственника, готовясь похвалить его, какую бы чушь он ни нес. — Полковник, о Гильбоа уже знают. Вам уже не спрятаться, тем более что это существо, Танос, практически всемогуще. Представьте, что он сочтет нужным исправить ошибку — он, видите ли, ратует за справедливость. Ему даже не понадобится что-то делать самому: он просто отправит сюда свою армию вторжения. Так уже было с другой маленькой страной, которая хотела остаться незамеченной — с Вакандой. Что вы станете делать?

— Защищаться, разумеется. Защищаться и уповать на Господа. С вашим оружием защита, естественно, будет надежнее. Но то, чего вы просите взамен… 

— Вы сами только что сообщили мне, что существование вашего бога — доказано. Что существует обратная связь. Мне всего лишь нужен посредник, который умеет с ним связываться. Или канал связи. Или место, где этот телефон берет! А уж что ему сказать, я найду!

Движение он ощутил спиной. Повернулся — но это была всего лишь лейтенант Саймон, обеспокоенная разговором на повышенных тонах. 

— Найдете, — повторил король. Печаль в его голосе была столь ощутима, что ее можно было резать ножом. — Я просто прихожу в храм и взываю к нему. Можете тоже прийти, если хотите. Завтра, в семь утра?

Легче всего было бы поверить ему. Уехать, чтобы заняться делом. Интересно, что сказал бы Роджерс? Вытащил бы из-под векового гнета хорошего бруклинского мальчика, который еженедельно посещал церковь? Или вспомнил бы явление Тора и Локи, радужный Бифрест и Асгард, и своего однорукого дружка, рассыпавшегося пеплом? 

Лазейка была смехотворно мала, но не воспользоваться ею Тони не мог. 

— Я приду.

*** 

За временем Тони не следил и, только выйдя на улицу, понял, что наступила ночь — тяжелая, влажная, полная чужих запахов и мелькающих за стеклом «Роллс-ройса» огней. Здесь, в отличие от Нью-Йорка, рекламу никто не отменял, но в перевернутом мире призывы пить виски «Кассиан» и строить города мечты в пустыне казались данью старой традиции, которой давно никто не следует. Впрочем, в Гильбоа-то традиции чтили. Скупо подсвеченная и оттого еще более внушительная громада храма выступала из темноты постепенно, и казалось, что дорога к нему идет в гору.

Светофор мигнул, переключаясь.

— Остановите!

Тони не ожидал, что получится так резко. По правде сказать, он и не собирался ничего говорить.

— Что случилось, мистер Старк?

— Мне нужно выйти.

Лейтенант Саймон что-то негромко проговорила — водитель подал машину вперед и притерся к тротуару. Он вышел первым и придержал дверцу для Тони. 

— Вам плохо?

«Вы даже не представляете, насколько, лейтенант».

— Мне нужно попасть… туда. Внутрь. Или часы приемы окончены? — Он кивнул на махину храма и впервые увидел, что лейтенант Саймон растерялась. 

— Но… как же Его величество? Завтра?

— Одно другому не мешает. Представьте, что я провожу рекогносцировку. Или нет — полковник Шепард… — Тони посмотрел, как ее перекашивает от этого «полковника», и повторил: — Полковник Шепард говорил мне о знаках, которые ниспосылаются свыше. Почему бы моему желанию остановиться и выйти не быть этим знаком?

Они уже поднимались по лестнице: Тони отшатнулся, когда лейтенант Саймон обернулась и уставилась на него сверху вниз.

— Мы относимся к таким вещам очень серьезно, мистер Старк. Лучше лишний раз ошибиться, чем не узнать истинный знак. Если господь зовет тебя, а ты не отвечаешь…

— То, очевидно, следуют санкции? Я правильно понял? Вы постоянно сидите на телефоне, да? Как старшеклассница, которую пообещал пригласить на свидание капитан школьной футбольной команды! И не дай бог — простите, лейтенант! — если бедняжка не ответит сразу, когда ему вздумается позвонить. А обратная связь, разумеется, отсутствует, не говоря уже о свободе воли и прочей ерунде.

— Как вы сказали? Старшеклассница? Но, мистер Старк, это совсем не обязательно! Каждый решает сам, потому что…

— А, положительное подкрепление! — Тони несло. — Хорошие девочки и мальчики получают награду за послушание? — бросил он и понял, что перестарался. Или недооценил ее.

— Награду? — губы лейтенанта Саймон искривились в усмешке. — Не сказала бы…

— По собственному опыту?

— Да, — отрезала она и зашагала по ступеням, громко стуча каблуками. Высокая резная дверь подалась легко и мягко, изнутри пахнуло горячей смолой, хвоей — детский, рождественский запах. Мама водила его в итальянскую церковь на Манхэттене: запах обещал такой же, как там, белый мрамор, позолоту, длинные свечи и распятия на стенах. 

В храме не было ничего. Вернее, свечи все-таки имелись, множество свечей, плавающих на огромном деревянном подносе, полном воды наподобие небольшого бассейна: блики плясали на стенах, на трубах органа, скамьях и кафедре — рисунок на ней изображал разлапистую ветку дерева. Контраст потрясал: Тони потер грудь и шагнул вперед, словно околдованный, вдруг — на долю секунды — поверив, что сейчас случится чудо, все само собой исправится, разрешится…

Ощущение схлынуло. Тони прошел вдоль ряда скамей, сел с краю. Впереди, за кафедрой, где полагалось быть алтарю, трепетали на темной стене слабые оранжевые отсветы. 

Действительно, когда это Тони Старк перекладывал свою работу на других? И где бы он взял тех, кто способен с ней справиться? Он закрыл глаза. Феномен Гильбоа имел объяснение, и он собирался его получить, так или иначе.

— Мистер Старк? С вами все в порядке?

Оказывается, лейтенант Саймон умела ходить, не стуча каблуками. 

— Увы. Никакого ответа.

Она села в том же ряду, через проход. Кажется, ему предстояло увидеть, как молятся в Гильбоа, решил было Тони — и снова ошибся. Акустика в храме оказалась превосходной, лейтенант Саймон не смотрела на него, но слышно было все, отчетливо и ясно.

— Не награда, мистер Старк. Испытание. И тем, кто решается…

— Он предлагает следующее, более трудное?

— Меня же назначили вашим сопровождающим, — она почти неуловимо пожала плечами. 

— Боюсь представить, что вам было предложено в прошлый раз. Вообще — как вы с этим живете?

— Как-то живем. Я вам даже голову не отрезала.

— Что?

Альтернативное гелвуйское чувство юмора, очевидно. Тони решительно встал, заранее настраивая себя на ранний подъем и бесполезное утро в компании короля-полковника.

— Допустим, есть другие способы получить ответ на вопрос. Если вы не собираетесь уезжать сразу после завтрашней аудиенции… — договорила она, все так же глядя в темноту.

— То?

— Хотите посмотреть, как живут простые гелвуйцы? Можно посетить ферму, где прошли детство и юность короля, а можно… словом, я приглашаю вас на обед, мистер Старк.

И, пока он пытался сформулировать, что не заинтересован, усмехнулась:

— Обед. Познакомлю вас с семьей. И не забудьте — ответ на вопрос.

*** 

Укоризненные взгляды водителя Тони попросту проигнорировал: пожелал спокойной ночи, оставив с той стороны двери. Пусть разбираются с лейтенантом Саймон, как могут… хотя не факт, что завтра утром она не обнаружится на диване в гостиной, очень уж старательная. И не факт, что приглашение в гости не окажется приглашением на очередную проповедь в надежде на его, Тони, обращение, не то…

— Пятница, — позвал он, не особенно надеясь на ответ. — Лейтенант Саймон. Отрезанная голова.

Никто не ответил. Глушилки здесь впрямь стояли хорошие. Почти безупречные. Он подождал ответа, достал старкфон, повторил запрос и кивнул. Так и быть — про голову она действительно не соврала.

*** 

О королевской привычке молиться в одиночестве на рассвете знали, похоже, не только придворные, но и все население Шайло. Когда неизменный «Роллс-Ройс» доставил Тони к храму, вокруг было пусть не многолюдно, но довольно оживленно.

Лейтенант Саймон, возмутительно свежая и чистенькая, не сказала за утро ни слова, кроме неразборчивого «Здравствуйте». Тони постарался скрыть зевоту, отказался от завтрака и теперь, ежась, ждал появления полковника Шепарда на ступенях храма. К счастью, прочие граждане Гильбоа делали вид, что ни о каком короле понятия не имеют — деловито шли мимо и исчезали за резной дверью.

Вот она, одинокая королевская медитация, общение с богом с глазу на глаз… в присутствии сотни подданных, свиты и членов семьи. Хотя ребенка-то мог не тащить в такую рань, подумал Тони, разглядывая подъехавший кортеж. 

Ребенок — точь-в-точь ангелок с итальянских полотен — стремительно вырвался из машины, проскакал по ступенькам и остановился как вкопанный, задрав голову и во все глаза глядя на Тони.

— Ты папин гость? 

— Солли! 

Мальчонка увернулся и сердито уставился на отца:

— Я правильно спросил! По-английски!

— Ты не поздоровался!

Они до смешного одинаково хмурились друг на друга, пока Шепард-джуниор не пробормотал, сдаваясь:

— Здрасьте. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули…

— Папа сказал, ты умеешь летать? 

— Солли! — на этот раз королева опередила мужа, шагнув вперед и ослепительно улыбаясь — это в семь-то утра! Похоже, все Шепарды были жаворонками.

— С помощью специального приспособления, — сказал Тони. — Я сам его сделал.

Мальчик был слишком мал, чтобы напомнить Питера, если не считать того, что о Питере не нужно было напоминать. Не Питера, вдруг понял он — Солли напоминал его самого, Тони Старка шести лет от роду: сейчас наверняка попросит показать…

— Ну-у-у, — протянул мальчик, — так неинтересно. Я думал — сам. Вот я, когда вырасту…

— Будешь, как папа? — вырвалось у Тони. В шесть лет он еще думал так — перестал годом позже.

Мальчик помотал головой:

— Не-а. Мои солдатики, они понарошку умирают, а когда у папы — насовсем. Я хочу... хочу, чтобы я сказал, и все слушали. Если все слушают, умирать не надо, да? И звери тоже! — он кинул еще один недовольный взгляд на отца.

— Солли, детка, папе надо поговорить с мистером Старком.

Королева увела сына — тот до последнего оглядывался, но почти не упирался.

— Простите. Я действительно рассказал Солу кое-что…

Тони махнул рукой.

— Неважно. Я все же хочу попробовать.

*** 

Он честно отсидел положенное время рядом с королем, закрыв глаза и не чувствуя ровно ничего, даже любопытства. Гильбоа оставалась черным ящиком — не подцепить, не разобрать, не увидеть, как все устроено.

— Мистер Старк?

Король смотрел на него.

— Увы, полковник. Не повезло. 

— Что вы намерены делать дальше?

— Хотел бы остаться еще на несколько дней. Может быть, посмотреть архивы. Еще раз посетить храм, присмотреться…

— Приходите на обед — скажем, послезавтра. Вы понравились Солли, он будет рад вас видеть. Архивы… я отдам распоряжение. Что-то еще?

— Спасибо. Я все-таки лицо неофициальное, а вы…

— Что я?

— Возможно, приглашение на семейный обед к королю у вас в порядке вещей, но национальная героиня в качестве сопровождающей — все-таки перебор? 

— Джудит, то есть лейтенант Саймон действительно раньше работала гидом, вот и все. А касаемо героизма… все в руках Божьих, мистер Старк. Мы это знаем.

*** 

— Собаки или кошки? — спросила лейтенант Саймон. Тони попытался усесться удобнее, но не смог — ноги упирались. Армейский джип бодро наматывал мили, лейтенант Саймон большую часть дороги молчала: возможно, раскаивалась из-за своей внезапной откровенности — но что сделано, то сделано. Или делала вид, что раскаивается. Вопрос прозвучал до того неожиданно, что Тони ответил искренне:

— Роботы. 

Когда-то он хотел щенка, потом понял, что дело не в щенке, а в словах отца: «Никаких животных в моем доме!». Кошек ему хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь после приснопамятного знакомства с королем Ваканды… которого тоже больше нет. 

— Моя очередь спрашивать.

— С чего бы? — усмехнулась лейтенант Саймон. Окно джипа было открыто, ветер трепал ее волосы, и она встряхивала головой, убирая пряди с лица. Не слишком хорошенькая, зато правильная — Тони никогда такие не нравились. — А вообще ладно — спрашивайте! Я даже знаю, о чем.

— Вряд ли. У вас в Гильбоа всех национальных героев выращивают на фермах? — и, поймав ее изумленный взгляд, ухмыльнулся.

— И вовсе не на фермах, — ответила она, принимая правила игры. — Король Сайлас из династии военных. Был.

— Его не слишком редко вспоминают для национального героя?

Дорога пошла под уклон: послышался шум воды, и через минуту колеса простучали по мосту через реку, зажатую между скалистых берегов.

— Десять минут, и доедем, — сказала лейтенант Саймон вместо ответа. — Да, я забыла предупредить: Энди по-английски не очень, но если что, я переведу!

Машина взбиралась на пригорок: Тони не был уверен, что расслышал имя правильно:

— Энди? Ваш муж?

Дорога резко повернула. Лейтенант Саймон, не отвечая, вывернула руль и почти сразу начала притормаживать.

*** 

Полчаса спустя Тони уже не сомневался, что его попросту удалили из столицы, и довольно топорно — наверняка потому, что не знали, куда еще деть. А коль скоро он не пожелал осматривать домик здешнего Джорджа Вашингтона, то есть Дэвида Шепарда, перевесили на упомянутом домике вывеску, назвав фермой лейтенанта Саймон.

Сам Тони не слишком разбирался в государственной пропаганде, особенно при тоталитарных режимах, но успел нахвататься, общаясь с Романовой. Ферма выглядела слишком естественной, слишком добротной, чтобы быть сляпанной специально для него на скорую руку, и, тем не менее все здесь словно вопило о подделке и показухе: две добродушные собаки, которые сейчас же попытались познакомиться поближе, презрительно сверкнувшая зеленым глазом кошка, запах печеного теста, меда и яблок и, конечно, Энди. 

Невысокая, очень смуглая, наголо бритая, с десятком колечек в ушах, она молча кивнула Тони, а потом и лейтенанту Саймон. 

— Капрал Эйндор, можно просто Энди. Мистер Энтони Старк. Мистер Старк, гостевая спальня вон там. Осмотритесь пока, ужинать будем минут через десять.

Тони подождал, пока за лейтенантом и капралом закроется дверь, вышел на затянутую диким виноградом террасу. Стало быть, соблазнять его не собирались. А что же тогда? Наглядно развенчали слух о гонениях на меньшинства, заработав для короля и отечества плюсик в карму? Или дали понять, что привезли его в некое пристанище оппозиции, на что Саймон и раньше намекала?

Он сжал кулак: кожа вспыхнула золотым и алым. На перила откуда-то сверху мягко спрыгнула кошка — должно быть, ее привлек блеск. В кипарисовых зарослях заходились стрекотом цикады, солнце садилось, от двери за спиной тянуло съестным. На минуту Тони захотелось поддаться, согласиться на их игру, изобразить, что он всему верит, просто сесть за стол — готовили здесь, судя по всему, неплохо…

По правде сказать, отлично, решил он еще через полчаса. Гурманом он никогда не был: топливо есть топливо, чем быстрее закинешь, тем лучше работается. Роджерс, дитя Великой депрессии, раздражал его еще и тем, что относился к еде слишком серьезно и был в своем праве. Но сейчас ничто не мешало Тони ощущать вкус свежевыпеченного хлеба, жареного мяса, густого красного вина — наивный, незамысловатый, чистый, как в первый день творенья.

Наваждение он стряхнул быстро — судя по всему, местный любитель бабочек в подметки не годился не то что Локи, но даже и Ванде… которых, впрочем, тоже можно было больше не опасаться.

— Большое спасибо, лейтенант, капрал. Не затрудняйтесь, до города и отеля я отлично доберусь сам…

— Передумали? — кивнула ему лейтенант Саймон без всякого удивления. — Но лететь не советую, лучше вызвать машину…

— Передумал — что?

— Вы же, кажется, хотели получить ответ на свой вопрос? Или я вас неправильно поняла?

Тони бросил взгляд на поросшие лесом холмы — ужинали на открытой веранде, и видно было, как красные солнечные лучи веером прорываются сквозь черную хвою. Полностью стемнеть должно было не позже чем через час, в костюме до Шайло не добраться — да и верно, с ПВО здесь все в порядке, а машина, очень возможно, дежурит прямо за этим холмом.

— Похоже, это я неправильно вас понял. В ответе я по-прежнему заинтересован. И каким же образом?..

Сержант бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, что-то сказала по-гелвуйски. Впрочем, справляться у Пятницы не пришлось.

— Энди говорит, нужно подождать, чтобы совсем стемнело. И да, мистер Старк, то, что мы собираемся сделать, в нашем уголовном кодексе квалифицируется как преступление, хотя реальных приговоров по этой статье не выносилось… со времен короля Сайласа. Правда, для самого себя он сделал исключение, — добавила она, кисло улыбнувшись. 

— Мило, — только и сказал Тони, вспоминая инструктаж. — Если это не оргия и не молебен — значит, нам предстоит сеанс магии? Материализация духов?

— Энди вызовет… кого вы захотите. И спросит.

— Не боитесь, что я сдам вас королю? 

Спрашивал Тони из чистого упрямства. Представление, судя по всему, было срежиссировано упомянутым королем с начала и до конца, и срежиссировано довольно ловко. По крайней мере, придраться ни Тони, ни стоящей за ним Америке и Мстителям точно не к чему. Гильбоа сделала все, что могла, не сделав ничего — а, следовательно, могла рассчитывать на вознаграждение.

— Вы не будете нас сдавать, мистер Старк. Энди уверена, а она не ошибается. 

Она еще договаривала, когда до Тони дошло. 

— Кого угодно? Можно вызвать кого угодно?

Питера. Вызвать Питера и спросить… все равно что. Нет, Стрэнджа, который уж точно знает. Нет, маму и отца, и сказать им… 

Сердце неприятно закололо. Он машинально потер бок, приходя в себя. Всего лишь второй акт спектакля, после первого в храме. Оттуда — по-настоящему оттуда — вестей не приходит.

Эти обе, конечно, следили за ним. Бритоголовая Энди сказала что-то по-гелвуйски, лейтенант кивнула и повернулась к Тони.

— Вы его услышите, но не увидите. Она — наоборот. Неизвестно, почему так. Если хотите, можете записывать. Энди будет занята, но я попробую снять видео, хотя сомневаюсь…

Такого Тони точно не ждал — и поразился совершенно искреннее:

— Вы серьезно? Записывать? Снимать? Такие записи существуют?

Лейтенант Саймон пожала плечами:

— Н-не думаю. Единственный случай, о котором знают все — как раз с участием короля Сайласа и миссис Эйндор, мамы Энди. В учебники истории он вряд ли попадет, но… собственно, даже если бы Сайлас Бенджамин не погиб в сражении буквально через несколько дней, такое вопиющее попрание собственных законов ему бы даром не прошло. Дэвиду Шепарду суждено было стать королем.

— Ха! — выдохнул Тони. — Этот ваш король спросил, как ему сохранить трон… у кого, кстати? — Он взмахнул рукой, давая понять, что ответа не ждет. — И, судя по всему, услышал что-то вроде: «Завтра погибнет великое царство», вот только без уточнения, которое именно? Полагаю, и у меня вопрос будет только один?

— Это насколько Энди хватит, — лейтенант бросила тревожный взгляд на подругу. — Готовы?

*** 

Полночь давно наступила. Собаки спали, растянувшись поперек лунной полосы; со стола, от остатков ужина, серой тенью метнулась кошка. Тони рухнул на стул и включил старкфон.

— Кофе, мистер Старк? Или чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Кофе, — бросил он, разворачивая изображение, — не раньше, чем мы разберемся в этом вот. И хватит уже «мистера Старка». Тони.

— Тони, — повторила лейтенант Саймон. — Я Джудит. Джуд.

Изображение обретало объем, словно распахивалось перед ним: темная, пахнущая сухой землей дыра в горе сразу за домом, который и построен был нарочно, чтобы спрятать ее от чужих глаз. Вот они втроем не слишком ловко туда втиснулись. Виртуальная Энди выступила вперед и воздела руки, пытаясь вытянуть что-то из-под каменного пола и безмолвно шевеля губами. Тони прихлопнул кадр, останавливая движение.

— Начнем с этого момента. И вот еще что, — досадуя сам на себя, он пробежал пальцами по прозрачной панели. — Энди, говорите сюда.

Хорошо поставленный баритон выдал что-то по-гелвуйски — надо полагать, повторил его слова. 

— Переводчик? Хорошо, — сказала Энди. Смуглое лицо ее сейчас куда сильнее выдавало возраст — все десять, а то и пятнадцать лет, на которые она была старше лейтенанта Саймон. — Вы хотели получить ответ короля Сайласа Бенджамина…

— От того, кто заключил договор с этим вашим господом, — вставил Тони.

— Короля Сайласа, — кивнула она. — Я стала звать его, но ничего не видела. Когда стучишь в дверь, обычно знаешь, что за ней кто-то есть. Но в этот раз никого не было.

— Это ваш первый опыт такого рода?

Там, в пещере, Тони честно ждал представления, пусть не дотягивающего до его собственных технологий. Но уж на дешевое видео и пиротехнику-то могли расщедриться! Энди все бормотала что-то, закрыв глаза, лейтенант Саймон беспокойно озиралась, держа в руке старкфон… 

— Первый. — Ответ вырвал Тони из воспоминаний. — Мама вызывала при мне…

— Ладно. Продолжим. 

Изображение ожило. 

— Все это очень интересно, — говорил виртуальный Тони. — Если вы уже закончили…

— Энди не знает, почему король не отзывается. Она думает — может, потому, что он не был праведником, а мистер Сэмюэлс… — это тот, кого вызывали в прошлый раз — мистер Сэмюэлс был? Или, может, с момента гибели прошло слишком много времени? Или…

— Мистер Сэмюэлс? — фамилия была знакомая. — Ваш первосвященник? Отлично! Зовите мистера Сэмюэлса!

Нельзя было так попадаться, понимал он сейчас. Клевать на первую же фамилию, без сомнения, названную нарочно. Но там, в пещере, все ощущалось иначе. 

Он почти пропустил момент, когда изображение стало затягивать белым дымом. В пещере ему вроде как не полагалось ничего видеть: Тони и не видел, только почувствовал вдруг, как по ногам приятной прохладой прошелся ветерок. Энди вскрикнула.

— Есть?

— Энди говорит, это преподобный Сэмюэлс, — подала голос лейтенант Саймон. 

Тони следил, как его двойник ежится и переступает на месте, глядя куда угодно, только не туда, где из белой туманной колонны от пола до потолка выступил… человек, наверно? Отражение в отражении, дурной фрактал. 

— Стоп.

Изображение замерло — достаточно четкое, чтобы разглядеть коротко стриженые волосы призрака, заметную седину на висках, чисто выбритую темную кожу щек и подбородка, классический — и недешевый! — костюм, ослепительно белую рубашку. Никаких хламид, положенных праведникам — или что там носят в раю?

— Это он, — пробормотала лейтенант Саймон… Джуд. — Как в последний раз, когда он служил в храме…

На всякий случай Тони полез-таки в сеть, убедился в несомненном сходстве и запустил видео снова. Вот сейчас…

Там голос зазвучал внезапно, отовсюду и ниоткуда. Сейчас все выглядело куда прозаичнее: слегка мерцающее изображение человека в костюме, который открывал рот так, что артикуляция на первый взгляд совпадала с произнесенными звуками. На первый — потому что говорил преподобный, разумеется, по-гелвуйски. 

— Он спрашивает, зачем его потревожили, — прошептала виртуальная Джуд. 

Тони прекрасно помнил, каким идиотом себя чувствовал, выговаривая: 

— Затем, что Танос уничтожил половину всех живых существ во вселенной, но в Гильбоа никто не пострадал. Как удалось защитить своих и как можно вернуть исчезнувших? Я, видишь ли, пытался узнать у твоего господа напрямую, но он предпочел промолчать.

— Он говорит, иноверец не слышит Господа. 

— Ну естественно, — протянул виртуальный Тони.

Голос зазвучал снова: еще несколько слов, увесистых, как камни. 

— Он говорит, Господь милостив. Он говорит… — виртуальная Джуд вдруг запнулась, удивленно переводя взгляд с Тони на Энди. — …говорит, спроси короля.

— Превосходный совет! А для чего я приехал, по-твоему? 

— Глупец ищет, где светло. Умный ищет, где потерял, — как сомнамбула, произнесла Джуд. 

Человек в костюме стоял неподвижно, белый туман клубился вокруг него, скрывая и будто втягиваясь вместе с ним в каменный пол, пока не исчез совсем. 

Проекция застыла, Тони успел полюбоваться на три изумленных физиономии, прежде чем нажал на стоп, вовремя сообразив, что убирать старкфон не нужно.

— Я слушала преподобного Сэмюэлса много раз, — нарушила молчание Джуд. — Голос можно узнать, но… 

— Старый диалект, — подхватила Энди. — На нем почти не говорят. Эта поговорка, про слепца и зрячего — не знаю, нужно ли вам, мистер Старк, но буквально она звучит так: дурак ищет сокровище в долине, а умный — в горе.

*** 

Полуночный ужин закончили быстро — когда оказалось, что Энди едва не засыпает за столом. Джуд то и дело на нее поглядывала, а потом решительно велела идти спать.

— Не откажетесь от моей компании, мистер… то есть Тони?

— Не откажусь. Как вам спиритический сеанс? 

Джуд покачала головой:

— Сначала вы.

Усталость наваливалась на него, мешала не то что формулировать — думать. Какого черта он вообще согласился ехать сюда, пытался найти смысл в заведомой бессмыслице, выковыривал из кучи песка несуществующую жемчужину? 

— Я? Нет уж, вы мне объясните, зачем все это было? Сказали бы сразу: так и так, мистер Старк, с королем ничего не выйдет, зато наш штатный призрак охотно с вами побеседует.

— Гильбоа, — отозвалась она. — Вы все время забываете о Гильбоа. Наше объяснение вам не подходит, а другого нет. 

— Разумного нет! Хотя о чем я? — он длинно выдохнул, стараясь подавить раздражение. — Так что же, по-вашему, произошло?

— Король не отозвался. — В Гильбоа, оказывается, при счете не разжимали, а загибали пальцы. — Преподобный ответил сразу. Ну… наверно, завтра можно будет еще раз вызвать короля, раз уж вам напрямую велели обратиться к нему за ответом. 

— А сначала, по словам преподобного, его нужно найти хрен знает где, — кивнул Тони. — Никакого мемориала или чего-то подобного покойному не полагалось? Где тогда… — он осекся на полуслове. — Стоп. Если исходить из вашей парадигмы — раз уж целая куча идиотов уверена в его смерти, выходит, он жив?

— Жив? — медленно, точно на ощупь, выговорила Джуд. — Поэтому и не ответил? 

— Хорошо бы, если так. С живыми я как-нибудь разберусь. Э-э-э… если вы были в курсе, почему бы не сказать прямо? Столько времени бы сэкономили. 

Джуд упрямо уставилась на него:

— Думайте, как хотите, Тони. 

— Еще скажите, что завтра сами начнете искать гору и короля.

— Вот так оно и бывает. Когда призвали меня, я тоже могла не ходить.

— Но пошли и отрезали голову этому, как его там...

— Генералу Ферну. Оливер Ферн, бригадный генерал армии республики Геф. Неплохой парень, даже дал нам с Энди поесть, прежде чем… — она покачала головой. 

— С генералом ясно, — отмахнулся Тони. — Но сейчас-то? Зачем вам сдался этот король? Не из-за меня же? Не из-за всех нас с той стороны границы?

— Смеяться не будете? — спросила Джуд, отводя глаза и заливаясь краской. — В газетах писали, что у вас эпидемия. И… и это все равно что знать, где достать вакцину, и промолчать. 

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить — но только рукой махнул. Куда ему против целой страны Стивов Роджерсов!

*** 

В спальне, которую ему предоставили, отчего-то не было ни жалюзи, ни обычных занавесок. Кровать стояла у окна, и на Тони смотрело звездное небо во всем своем сомнительном великолепии. Заснуть он даже не пытался и почти не удивился, когда по карнизу скользнула тень, слишком большая для кошки. Беззвучно приоткрылась рама, тень просочилась в комнату, слилась со спинкой кровати.

— Спроси у короля,— пробормотал Тони чуть громче, чем положено человеку наедине с самим собой. Усталость наваливалась, как тяжелое одеяло. — Дэвид Шепард отпадает, остается Сайлас Бенджамин, король Шредингера. Король под горой, чтоб ему! В Гильбоа, где этих гребаных гор... Да еще ужин во дворце — подозреваю, что после него меня вежливо выставят, сам бы так сделал. Многовато коронованных особ на одного меня… Интересно, что здесь за глушилки, если даже Пятница молчит?

Повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

**Часть 2. Джек**

Джек смотрел на двойника. Разувериться в своей уникальности — все равно что потерять девственность: любопытно, но ничего особенного, тем более для того, кто привык ходить строем и отдавать честь. Забавно, но двойник тоже был солдатом. Джек вполглаза следил, как тот разговаривает с кем-то невидимым, стреляет из фантастически огромной пушки или бежит, раззявив в крике рот, и не чувствовал почти ничего.

— Неинтересно? — человек с бородкой махнул рукой, изображение мигнуло и исчезло. 

— Не в том дело, мистер… 

— Старк, — подсказал тот после секундной паузы. — Только не нужно спрашивать, как я сюда попал. Слова «Железный Человек» вам о чем-нибудь говорят? Или «Капитан Америка»? 

— А должны? 

— Всегда считал ложную скромность пороком, — заявил человек с бородкой. Судя по всему, Джеков двойник не вызывал у него никаких теплых чувств — скорее, интерес исследователя, наблюдающего за какой-нибудь сколопендрой. Здесь они не водились, но в пустыне Джек подобного дерьма навидался достаточно. 

— Вы же меня тоже не узнали? — отпарировал Джек. Человек с бородкой — мистер Старк — забавно округлил глаза. Лицо у него было на редкость выразительным — все эмоции как на ладони, и прятать их он, похоже, не считал нужным. 

— Интересно, как я мог? Вы в курсе, что ваших изображений в сети просто не существует? 

Джек не ответил. Вряд ли подчисткой истории занимался сам Дэвид. Скорее всего, поручил кому-то: Томасине, если она жива и по-прежнему занимает свое место? Верность Томасины никогда не принадлежала кому-то лично: скорее, идее сильной власти как таковой. 

— Нет? Ладно, я уже понял, что с технологиями вам не по пути. Вам — в смысле Гильбоа. Производство оружия — прямо сейчас, медикаменты — хоть завтра, но стоило мне сказать волшебные слова «искусственный интеллект» или «сеть», и король переводил тему, а я был не в том положении, чтобы настаивать. Так вот, технологии: у вас — у вас лично — отслеживали весь исходящий трафик? Настолько, что вы не сумели выложить даже пару фоток? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы обратиться куда-нибудь: в Международную Амнистию, в Гаагский суд? В ООН, наконец? 

— В ООН? — медленно повторил Джек. — Нас признали? Да, в общем, без разницы. Сети у меня нет. 

— Нет сети?! А. Ну да. Вас не видели уже… — Старк задумался на секунду, — …десять лет. И все это время вы были здесь? 

— Восемь. С тех пор как отца свергли. До того нас держали во дворце. 

— Погодите, как это — свергли? По моим данным, он пожелал лично участвовать в каком-то сражении и предположительно погиб. 

— Значит, вы знаете больше меня. 

— Но ведь ваш отец жив? Он здесь, с вами? 

В теплой ночи вдруг потянуло холодом. Даже запах откуда-то возник: так пахло когда-то в королевском дворце, в Шайло — отцовским одеколоном, моющим средством с ароматом лимона, табаком и самую малость затхлостью. 

— Он здесь и спит, и будить его я не позволю. Вам не кажется, мистер Старк, что разговор с самого начала свернул не туда? Буквально с того момента, когда я вошел в кухню и увидел вас? Особенно если учесть, что последние годы я мог общаться с моим отцом, моим сыном и раз в неделю с врачом? 

Старк моргнул, но взгляда не опустил. 

— Не без того. Но поставьте себя на мое место: я проникаю на охраняемую территорию в центре государства, о котором неделю назад ничего не слышал — ладно, в этом для меня ничего особенного нет, — а навстречу мне вываливается гребаный Барнс, разве что без руки. То есть с рукой. 

Он снова включил свой экран, на этот раз вызвав неподвижную картинку. 

— Невероятно! Не будь у меня десятка свидетелей того, что он рассыпался… Кстати, а насчет конца света вы в курсе? Того, что половина всех разумных существ во вселенной исчезла? 

Джек следил за ним неотступно — потому и не пропустил мгновенно промелькнувшей гримасы горя. Все-таки он ошибся: Старк носил маску, но маску высшего качества. 

Газету — «Последние новости» — Джеку привозили раз в неделю, он прочитывал ее наскоро и передавал отцу. Номер с шапкой «Господь хранит Гильбоа» он успел спрятать, стойко перенес скандал, который отец устроил, не получив привычной дозы, и — впервые за все годы — приложил к еженедельному списку заказов письмо. Пара имен, всего-то. 

На ответ он не слишком надеялся и почти испугался, увидев лист гербовой бумаги с двумя печатными строчками посередине: «На ваш запрос сообщаем, что Люсинда Вульфсон и Роуз Бенджамин в числе пострадавших от эпидемии не значатся». 

— Я уж подумал — он опять сумел сделать ноги, — мистер Старк усмехнулся. — Ваша особа, с одной стороны, отличная возможность поквитаться кое с кем, а с другой… Давайте все-таки по порядку, мистер Бенджамин. Там, — он поднял руку и ткнул в потолок, — мне посоветовали задать вашему отцу вопрос, ответ на который, возможно, позволит восстановить статус-кво и вернуть всех исчезнувших. 

— Там? — изумился Джек. — Вы здесь с ведома Дэвида? Но мне показалось… 

— Верно показалось. Ваш Дэвид тут не причем. Я имею в виду высшую инстанцию. Небесную канцелярию, — он заметно поморщился. 

— Чушь какая-то, — сказал Джек от души. Вопрос отцу? Отцу, которого Господь оставил задолго до окончательного поражения? Да еще в его теперешнем состоянии? А если… Мысль отдавала абсурдом, но этой ночью весь их мирок размером в четверть квадратной мили встал с ног на голову, и отбросить ее Джек не мог. Вдруг это и есть прощение? И ответ на вопрос, о котором толкует Старк, сможет совершить… 

Слова «чудо» он избегал давным-давно, с тех пор как понял, что спасения не будет. И меньше всего мог посчитать чудом появление Старка, споткнувшегося об оставленный Мэтом на полу игрушечный самолет. Джек еще не спал: оружия ему не полагалось, так что он попросту открыл дверь в кухню и зажег свет. 

— Чушь? — переспросил Старк. — Ну надо же. А я-то думал, у вас такими словами по отношению к… к вышеупомянутому не разбрасываются. 

Джек вздрогнул. Несуществующий холод пробирал до костей. Его просто колотило, и удерживать эту дрожь внутри было все труднее. 

— Дух Божий оставил моего отца, мистер Старк, это все знают. Вам могли просто навешать лапши на уши: обмануть чужака, да еще и американца — вы же американец? — многие почитают богоугодным делом.

— Вот и мне интересно, что это было, — протянул Старк. — Значит, до утра я его не увижу? Хорошо, время у меня есть. 

— И где вы собираетесь ждать? А то сходите пока, доложитесь о ходе операции. 

Старк не усмехнулся, но обозначил усмешку углом рта. 

— Приятно видеть человека, который заботится о себе. Когда один из моих… добровольных помощников заявляет тебе в лицо, что действует из чистого альтруизма и жаждет помочь пострадавшим, чувствуешь себя немного ущербным. Докладывать мне некому. И, может быть, это вы сейчас побежите зарабатывать очки? Я не заметил камер наблюдения — их здесь нет? 

— Нет, — кивнул Джек. — Я никуда не денусь, а средств в Министерстве обороны вечно не хватает. Пойдемте, мистер Старк. На чердаке есть раскладная кровать. Туда никто не ходит, так что располагайтесь. 

— Даже ваш сын? 

— Мой сын? У вас плохие осведомители, мистер Старк. 

— То есть? 

— Неважно. Завтра увидите.

*** 

Старк так и не лег, расхаживал взад-вперед прямо у него над головой. Джек поднимался на чердак считанные разы и об акустических его особенностях не задумывался, но другого свободного места в доме не было, и необходимости устроить гостя на ночлег — тоже. Три спальни, гостиная, кухня. За семь лет он сумел расчистить сад, устроить клумбы, поставить рядом с домом навес, а под ним подобие армейской полосы препятствий — турник и брусья, шведскую стенку, горку. В книгах ему не отказывали, и старые справочники по ведению домашнего хозяйства, учебники по столярному и плотницкому делу, руководства массажиста и азбуки начинающего огородника оказались просто кладезем полезных сведений.

Он уже не помнил, когда смирился. Если на тебе почти беспомощный старик и маленький ребенок, не очень-то побунтуешь. Он срывался несколько раз, и только осознав, что прикидывает, где лучше закрепить петлю, приказал себе — не думать. Забыть. Сделать вид, что это собственный выбор, и принять его. Придерживаться раз навсегда заведенного распорядка: подъем, гимнастика, завтрак, тренировки, массаж, чтение вслух, уроки и прогулки. Получалось сносно — до тех пор, пока внешний мир не пытался оттяпать очередной кусок. 

Мэта должны были забрать на днях. Доктор Гарц, старый Сайласов пес, переметнувшийся к новому хозяину, на время тестов выставлял Джека из комнаты. Мэт потом обо всем рассказывал, конечно. Джек понимал: сведения о том, что интеллект у мальчика сохранен, давно передали куда следует, но просто запрещал себе думать. 

А ведь Старку он соврал — тот был не четвертым, а пятым! Джек улегся на спину, слушая шаги над головой, пересчитал: отец, Мэт, доктор Гарц — и король Гильбоа Дэвид Шепард. Ни одной женщины с тех пор как забрали Люсинду, за полгода до их переселения сюда. Ни одного… доктор Гарц как-то пытался завести разговор о вынужденном Джековом целибате, но моментально пошел на попятную, стоило изобразить королевское недоумение. 

Пятый! Джек уже битый час уверял себя, что дело не в Старке. Что на его месте мог оказать кто угодно… или нет? Поверить, что мертвые живы, найти среди нескольких десятков спецтерриторий нужную и проникнуть за периметр мог кто угодно — хотя бы и прежний Джек. Но вести себя при этом так, будто целый мир у тебя в кармане, не притворяться, быть собой — это у него и в лучшие времена получалось хреново. 

Над головой снова простучали шаги. Дохлый номер. Джек Бенджамин в этой игре был пустым местом. А Старк… Что-то вертелось на краю памяти, свербело в виске, он напрягся — и вспомнил. Ну конечно, дядя Билл и его вечные сетования на зятя и его недальновидную политику, с которой «КроссГену» не стать вровень не то что со «Старк Индастриз», но даже и с… Дальнейшее память Джека милостиво утаила: экономика всегда занимала его куда меньше, чем политика. 

Значит, Старк из «Старк Индастриз». Еще б ему не удивиться, что его не узнают. Невероятный мистер Старк, практически идеальный бог-из-машины. Отступивший от идеала ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе человеческое — изумиться сходству Джека с неведомым Барнсом, втайне горевать, открыто гордиться своими технологиями… 

Джек не удержался и хмыкнул вслух. Конечно, в этом все дело. А потрясающие глаза и не менее потрясающая задница — так, ерунда. И кстати, каким бы ни был потрясающим — он сюда не Джека спасать пришел, так что все это помешательство до завтрашнего утра, а потом Старк увидит отца, все поймет и отправится искать другую возможность для обращения… в высшие инстанции. Гадать, кто и зачем слил Старку информацию о Сайласе, толку не было — что сейчас происходит в Шайло, Джек понятия не имел. 

Он снова хмыкнул, представив, как вламывается на чердак с криком: «Мистер Старк, умоляю, подождите пару месяцев, в конце лета у меня запланирован сеанс связи — и кстати, не хотите ли потрахаться прямо сейчас?» 

Джек поспешно выдернул руку из штанов, включил свет. Стрелки показывали половину пятого — полтора часа, оставшихся до сигнала будильника, погоды не делали. Утром он собирался в который раз поговорить с Мэтом о переезде и новой школе, пообещать, что каникулы они непременно проведут вместе, наплести тысячу сказок о том, как здорово иметь друзей... Обо всем этом они уже толковали — но именно как о мечтах, которые если и сбудутся, то нескоро. 

Не то Дэвид: ради разговора о будущем Мэта он даже явился лично. Второй раз за все время — высшие инстанции (Джек поморщился: привязалось же!) снисходили чаще. 

— Я ждал, Джек, что ты сам мне об этом напишешь — я имею в виду образование твоего сына. Нормальное образование. Жаль, что не дождался. Конечно, лучшим выходом был бы кадетский корпус, но здесь я не властен. Доктор Гарц говорит, мальчик отлично соображает и любит технику и языки. Как насчет школы при Технологическом институте? Я привез проспекты. 

— Ему позволят приезжать ко мне? 

— Не думаю. Безопасность прежде всего. Фамилию тоже, разумеется, придется сменить, чтобы исключить всякий риск. 

— Почему его нельзя отправить к матери? — все-таки спросил Джек. – Там до него никому дела не будет. 

— Потому что он Бенджамин и должен остаться в Гильбоа. Я знаю, что должен. Послушай, я все отлично понимаю. В конце концов, мы семья. Но нельзя быть настолько эгоистом! 

«Знаю, что должен» Дэвида нужно было понимать однозначно: что Господь и все его бабочки по-прежнему с королем. 

Джек выговорил отсрочку до нового учебного года, отлично понимая, что Дэвид его рано или поздно додавит, и поставил условием одно письмо в неделю и обязательные отчеты с каждой доставкой — по крайней мере на то время, пока Мэт не погрузится окончательно в новую жизнь и не забудет его. 

Сколько раз он пытался предъявить счет — за Мэта, за отца, за Люсинду? Не Дэвиду, а тому, кого слышал раз в год — и кого Старк так удачно обозвал «высшей инстанцией»? И сколько раз получал в ответ: «А кто тебе сказал, Джонатан Бенджамин, что мне нужны только счастливцы?»

*** 

Впервые с ним заговорили через неделю после переезда, такой же бессонной ночью. У Мэта болели ноги, Джек перепробовал все — мази, растирание, массаж. Колоть обезболивающее, равно как и вызывать врача в неурочное время, было рекомендовано в самом крайнем случае. Он уже почти решился, когда Мэт вдруг затих, повозился в своем рюкзачке и уснул. Джек, затаив дыхание, опустил сына в кроватку, устроился на ковре рядом — мебель обещали доставить на следующей неделе, — и едва не сдох со страху, когда его окликнули по имени.

— Ты кто? — вопрос звучал по-идиотски, чего уж. 

— Тот, кто спас тебя от смерти, позволил примириться с отцом и полюбить сына. 

Джек осознал, что отрубается, разом успокоился, да так и проспал до утра. Сны он обычно забывал, но эту фразу отчего-то запомнил. Мэт кряхтел в кроватке, намекая, что пора менять памперс, отец громко требовал завтрак и газету — ежедневная рутина затягивала. Примириться с отцом? За завтраком Сайлас метнул в него кружку со слишком горячим кофе — Джек едва успел увернуться. Полюбить сына? После десятой попытки скормить Мэту остывшую кашу помогала только мысль, что Люсинда как-то справлялась. 

Годом позже, такой же ночью на границе лета и осени, Джека разбудили звуки артподготовки. Он вскочил, привычно нашаривая автомат, и опомнился только через секунду. Координат места заключения ему, само собой, не сообщили — можно было только догадываться, что их перевезли куда-то к южной границе. В самом начале Джек попытался заговорить с охраной на КПП, получил в ответ пару предупредительных выстрелов и с тех пор близко не подходил. Но не в этот раз. 

— Мир с Гефом! — крикнули ему. — Узнал — и катись, пока мы добрые! 

Мир с Гефом? Через день привезли газету, а вечером вернулся Голос — чтобы сообщить все ту же потрясающую новость. 

— Мир? — повторил Джек. Сердце тяжело бухало, стучалось о ребра, по спине под рубашкой скатилась струйка пота. — Ты помог Дэвиду заключить мир? Тогда, если ты и есть Он – сделай что-нибудь! Помоги мне… нам! 

— Нет, Джек, — Голос звучал со всех сторон, пронизывал пространство, был воздухом, небом, травой. — Моя рука по-прежнему над королем, и его вера сильнее твоей. Покуда Дэвид на троне, он станет держать тебя здесь. 

— Господь и все его бабочки! — не удержался Джек. 

— Оставь бабочек трону, они ему пристали, — в голосе явственно прозвучала усмешка. — Демон Антураж, слыхал о таком? 

— Отцу ты тоже помогал, — Джек глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Будь хорошим мальчиком, внушали ему, и получишь подарок. О том, что вера работает не так, он узнал сам, и куда позже. Версия о семейной шизофрении становилась все более реальной — и все более обидной. 

— Указывал путь. И ему, и Дэвиду. 

— А мне? 

— А толку? — отпарировал Голос. 

Дэвид тоже слышал голоса? Здоровый до отвращения Дэвид? Мысль о том, что к нему самому Он может обращаться просто так, не возлагая никаких надежд и не пытаясь вернуть на путь истинный, была до того абсурдной, что Джек списал все на выверты подсознания и в итоге решил не заморачиваться: ничего эти приступы, в сущности, не меняли. Целый год, до смерти Мишель. 

Несколько раз за эти годы Джек начинал вести дневник, хотя бы ради сына. Хватало его на месяц, не больше — стоило пропустить пару дней, и прошлое слипалось в аморфную серую массу, даже Мэтовы словечки и выходки не помогали. Но день накануне он помнил отлично. Хороший день: отец согласился выйти на воздух, Джек толкал кресло по тропинке, Мэт, только что освоивший новые ходунки, мотался вокруг них, как щенок на прогулке. Солнце садилось за горы, дурманные деревья развесили оранжевые дудки и к вечеру пахли оглушительно. 

— Ангельские трубы, — сказал отец. 

— Где? 

— Эти, — он вытянул руку и коснулся соцветия. — Скоро вострубят. 

Джек кивнул, но настроение было испорчено. 

Заказы привозили в запечатанных картонных коробках, чаще всего по ночам, но на этот раз доставили днем. Джек, бывало, посмеивался, представляя, как бедняга Дэвид разрывается между необходимостью избавиться от Бенджаминов и желанием прослыть добрым королем не только в глазах народа, но и в своих собственных. 

Газеты лежали прямо под крышкой, и траурная рамка на первой странице бросилась в глаза мгновенно. Кажется, его выключило. Буквы не складывались в слова, прочитанное не значило ничего. Он поймал себя на том, что вспоминает, сколько же они с Мишель не виделись, и не может вспомнить. «Народ Гильбоа скорбит вместе с Его Величеством…», «Пример милосердия и сострадания…», «После тяжелой продолжительной болезни…». Им даже не сказали — не то что не дали попрощаться. 

— Джек! Сколько можно копаться?! — окликнул отец. 

Он мог разбудить Мэта, и без того плохо засыпавшего после обеда, так что пришлось подниматься и идти. Джек не сомневался, что сейчас огребет из-за газеты, но Сайлас, увидев его, только спросил: «Что там? Все?» — ясно и четко, как раньше, будто не было сражения под Эйн-Харод, инсульта, попыток реабилитации без малейшей надежды на лучшее. 

— Все? — тупо переспросил Джек. 

— Мишель. Слышал трубы ангельские? Отняли овечку, овечку бедняка— единственную его, которую он любил, как свою дочь! Откупился бы, как бывало — да нечего отдать, кроме собственной шкуры… 

Джек вслушивался, обмирая — отец, который управлял толпой одними только интонациями, одним высоким гелвуйским, сейчас причитал, как пастух с предгорий. 

— Меня? 

— Не будь идиотом, Джек Бенджамин! Нельзя расплатиться одной монетой дважды! — Сайлас почти кричал. Мэт наверняка проснется. Мэт! Отцовское безумие заражало. 

— Моего сына? Его ты тоже отдал? 

Сайлас потряс головой, будто просыпаясь, выговорил половиной рта: 

— Газета? Где газета? 

…Голос всегда приходил под утро — точь-в-точь Дэвидова доставка. В этот раз просто громыхнул: «Спрашивай!» — прямо Джеку в ухо. Тот едва не подпрыгнул, даром что не спал. 

— Это правда? Про жизнь Мишель? Ты позволил отцу выкупить ее? 

Джек понимал, что вот-вот капитулирует перед собственным безумием — но сейчас ему было не до разумных доводов. 

— Что он отдал взамен? Меня? Маму? Мэта? Что еще? Трон? Победу при Эйн-Харод? 

В ответ рассмеялись — мягко и глухо, точно за горами прогремел гром. 

— Она стала королевой Гильбоа, а Дэвид — ее королем. Она прожила вдвое больше, чем должна была. Порадуйся за сестру! 

— А я? 

— Каждому достается своя ноша, Джек Бенджамин, — терпеливо повторил голос.

*** 

Джек точно знал, что ему позволено помнить едва ли десятую часть сказанного — если допустить, что разговоры эти происходят не в его злосчастной голове. Он просыпался разбитым, мучился мигренью, пытаясь как можно точнее воспроизвести хотя бы эту малость. Закономерность он сумел уловить только на третий визит — и то потому, что опять цвели дурманные деревья.

Четвертому разговору снова предшествовала газета — на этот раз в парадных оранжевых тонах, разбавленных изображениями аистов, голубых бантов и медвежат. 

— «Народ Гильбоа поздравляет Его Величество и королеву с рождением первенца!» — бубнил Джек. — «Подданные несут наследнику подарки!» 

— Первенца? Это как? 

Четырехлетнего Мэта допустили к ежедневному газетному ритуалу под торжественное обещание вести себя хорошо и не мешать дедушке. Он и вел — но не спрашивать не мог. 

— Так называют первого сына. 

— Меня? Меня тоже? А подарки? Мне? Вот, как у него, — Мэт едва не проткнул газету насквозь, — Такого мишку! И это… что это? 

— Этого нам точно не надо. 

Это было самокатом, а по тропинкам и корням не очень-то покатаешься, даже будь у Мэта нормальные ноги. 

Голос воспринимался уже почти привычно. Полуравнодушное, полунасмешливое: «Джек?» разбудило его под утро. Он оглянулся на сереющее предрассветное небо и буркнул: 

— Здесь. 

— Что ты об этом думаешь? О мальчике, который может пойти дальше своего отца? 

— Что мой мальчик не сможет. Пойти. А если ты — Он, дай Мэту здоровые ноги! 

Смех пролился на Джека, как дождь: 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь! 

— Да уж получше некоторых… — начал Джек — и опомнился: — Как-нибудь разберусь. 

Ответа он не запомнил — и вообще не был уверен, что ему ответили. На кухне обнаружились две немытые чашки из-под кофе. Джек представил, как сидит за пустым столом, обсуждая мировые проблемы с невидимым собеседником, и горько пожалел, что никакой техники ему не полагалось, даже простого плейера. Ноги у Мэта остались как были — слишком короткие и слабые, чтобы ходить без поддержки, без костылей или ходунков. Но хотя бы прекратились судороги, и спать он стал куда крепче. Здоровые ноги, вспомнил Джек, обложив себя трехэтажным матом. Здоровые, а не нормальные. 

— Я ждал, что тебе понравится Дэвид, — сказал ему Голос в шестой раз. — Вы вошли бы в историю примером дружбы и прославили бы Гильбоа — король Дэвид Шепард, его лучший друг и соправитель Джонатан Бенджамин. 

Джек как раз отхлебнул воды из стакана — и поперхнулся. 

— Соправитель? В каком смысле? 

— Это вы решили бы сами. 

— Нет, погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы Дэвид… черт, как это? — если бы с ним вместо Мишель был я, никто бы и слова не сказал? Что если бы я проникся этим… этим пастушком, отец бы принял все как должное? 

— Никаких «бы» не существует, Джек. Ты услышал ровно то, что было сказано. 

— А сейчас, как я понимаю, уже поздно? 

— Поздно, — эхом откликнулся голос. — Слишком поздно. 

Три дня спустя среди ночи на него, напугав до полусмерти, свалился Дэвид — пьяный в хлам, растерзанный, плачущий. 

— Не мог, — повторял он, хватаясь за Джека снова и снова, сколько тот ни отстранялся. — Ничего не мог! Геф их казнил, всех пятерых на виселицу, без суда, без адвоката, а суки из ООН даже не почесались… 

Джек примерился — и двинул царствующей особе в морду. 

— Я молил Его, — сбивчиво рассказывал Дэвид, прижимая к щеке пакет замороженных овощей. — Просил наставить меня, защитить их — не представляешь, как просил! Еще одну войну нам не потянуть, на севере голод, нужно закупать зерно, и… и если снова начнется, нас объявят агрессорами, навесят санкции… 

— А то ты раньше никого не казнил. 

— Гефу — не выдавал, — отрезал Дэвид. С мокрыми волосами, в старой Джековой футболке он выглядел куда моложе своих тридцати пяти. — Это случайность, несчастное стечение обстоятельств — знаешь, как бывает на войне? Особенно мальчик… 

— Какой еще мальчик? 

— Пардис. Сет Пардис. Ты не представляешь, как в Гефе ненавидят Сайласа, — заговорил он снова, горячо и отчаянно, — Я все время боюсь, что про вас узнают. А этот болван сам — сам признался, что его сын! Я ничего не мог, ни-че-го! 

Поздно, вспомнил Джек. О внебрачном сыне Сайлас сболтнул давно — вернее, Джек смог достроить историю по отрывочным репликам, диалогам с пустотой, случайным проговоркам. Так или иначе, Джек был твердо намерен утаить новость от отца. 

— Ты выпить-то привезти догадался? — спросил он. — Или как?

*** 

Джеку снился Мэт — маленький, годовалый, только что научившийся говорить. Свое единственное слово «папа» он мог тянуть часами, на все лады, доводя Джека до бешенства.

— Па-а-ап, — нудил Мэт, — ну па-а-ап! Па-а-ап, вставай! Я завтрак сделал!

Джек сел на кровати и потряс головой: ну конечно, отключил будильник и все-таки вырубился.

— Завтрак? Сам?

— Подумаешь, омлет! Дедушка сказал, классно получилось, не хуже чем у него. Он что, тоже омлет делал?

Джек рассеянно кивнул, соображая, что еще не так.

— Стоп. А сюда ты как поднялся?

В пять лет Мэт наотрез отказался ползать по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж, и они соорудили что-то вроде подъемника: сиденье на веревке.

— Подумаешь! — повторил Мэт. — Я сам себя поднял, как по канату. Мускулы — во!

Он хвастливо задрал рукав футболки. 

— Супер! — оценил Джек. Руки и плечи у Мэта и впрямь были отлично развиты: Джек почти перестал поддаваться, когда им случалось устроить соревнования по армрестлингу.

Наверху что-то грохнуло и покатилось: не иначе, Старк проснулся.

— Папа, — выдохнул Мэт, — что там?

— Может, птица залетела?

— А вдруг там упырь? — Мэт с опаской поглядел вверх. — Как в «Гарри Поттере»?

— Давай так: я посмотрю, а ты спустишься вниз и посидишь с дедушкой. Что он делает?

— В окно смотрит. Ты мне расскажешь, что там было? Честно-честно?

— Честно-честно. Как только разберусь.

Мэт бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд, но послушно взгромоздился на сиденье. Джек взялся за веревку.

— Экипаж! Взлетаю!

— Ну папа! Я что — маленький?

*** 

Старк замер рядом с дверью, сжав правую руку в кулак — Джек вдруг заметил, как по ней пробегают красно-золотые искры. Наверно, очередная технология.

— Все в порядке, мистер Старк. Это я.

— Что с вашим сыном?

Джек усмехнулся.

— Доброе утро — для слабаков. А что с Мэтом? Ноги? Не знаю.

Он понимал, что намеренно перегибает палку, почти провоцирует — ради того, чтобы наблюдать, как меняется лицо Старка. 

— В смысле — не знаете?

— Есть официальный диагноз, я в него не верю. Только не говорите, что в этом тоже разбираетесь.

— О, — усмехнулся Старк, — кажется, меня вспомнили. 

— Не вас лично, «Старк Индастриз». Прослушал курс экономики, мне полагалось как наследнику. — Он поморщился — надо же, еще способен трепаться и выделываться, как раньше. — Ванная знаете где. Морить вас голодом в мои планы не входит, чем скорее все объясните, тем скорее спустимся.

— Здесь бывает еще кто-нибудь? Не боитесь, что ваш сын проболтается? 

— Моему сыну восемь и он не идиот, — отрезал Джек.

Старк смотрел на него, покусывая губу.

— Вот как? Составили для него инструкцию на случай побега? 

— На случай покушения, — поправил Джек. На спасение он не рассчитывал никогда, даже в самых сладких мечтах. Если Мишель — и та не делала попыток встретиться, что говорить о других? — Не любите инструкции?

— Не люблю армию, — ответил Старк, неприязненно его разглядывая. — Черт, сделайте что-нибудь, я с вами говорить не могу нормально из-за этого сходства.

Выяснять, чем насолил Старку его двойник, Джек посчитал лишним. 

— Ну так не стойте столбом. Чем скорее разберемся, тем скорее вы избавитесь от моего присутствия, а я от вашего. 

Старк обжег его взглядом и свалил наконец в ванную. Джек прошелся по чердаку — почти пустому, пара коробок со старой одеждой не в счет. Он пошарил в верхней, выудил старую соломенную шляпу Сайласа, напялил на голову.

— О, — только и сказал вернувшийся Старк. Стоял он так, что лучи света, пробившиеся в слуховое окошко, падали прямо на лицо. — Уже лучше. — Он изобразил, что приподнимает собственную невидимую шляпу. — Значит, объяснение. Мне нужно вернуть тех, кто исчез. В Гильбоа все целы, никто не рассыпался. 

— Что значит — не рассыпался?

— Так, — протянул Старк. — Вы же сказали, что знаете про эпидемию? 

— Что писали, то и знаю. Наши газеты... Был такой анекдот про короля и гефского премьера: соревнования по бегу, премьер их выигрывает, «Шайло пост» выходит с заголовками: «Король в тройке сильнейших! Премьер Шоу занял предпоследнее место!».

— Ясно. То есть, о пришельцах из космоса, скандинавских богах, говорящих деревьях и титанах, которые могут уничтожить полмира, ты не в курсе? Если не размениваться по мелочам, некая сущность по собственному капризу щелкнула пальцами — и половина всех разумных существ превратилась в пепел. Кроме тех, кто живет в Гильбоа. — Он помахал рукой перед глазами опешившего Джека. — Эй! Открытый рот и шляпа отлично сочетаются! 

Джек моргнул. Старк вопросительно глядел на него. В солнечном луче вспыхивали пылинки, снизу доносился голос Мэта, в кустах оглушительно звенели цикады, пахло сухой травой и старым деревом. Мир не перевернулся — но услышанное в голове не помещалось. Джек навалился на стену, будто сама твердь зашаталась под ним. Половина? На Земле стало вполовину меньше людей, а он сидел здесь и не знал?

— Эй, ты же не думаешь, что я вру? — Резкий голос Старка кое-как заставил его опомниться. — Нет? Тогда продолжим: в ваших газетах написали, что господь защитил Гильбоа. Естественно, у меня возникли к нему вопросы, я попытался действовать через официальные инстанции, но…

Джек только и мог, что истерически хихикнуть:

— Ты… ты приехал, чтобы поговорить с Ним? Вот так прямо взял и приехал? И решил, что Он тебе ответит?!

— Я провел в Гильбоа четыре дня, — ответил Старк, задирая нос. — Как минимум двое за это время недвусмысленно сообщили мне, что ваш господь беседовал с ними. Ладно, не они начинали разговор первыми, но факт остается фактом. 

— А мой отец, выходит, третий?

Старк окинул его критическим взглядом.

— Можешь сдвинуть ее еще немного? На лоб? Так вот, официальные инстанции не помогли, и тогда я… э-э-э… вышел на… — он покрутил пальцами в воздухе. — На оппозицию они не тянут. Даже на недовольных. Ты в курсе, что твой папаша нарушил собственный закон о запрете колдовства и гаданий? Что последнее поражение ему предсказал ваш бывший первосвященник?

Джек угрюмо кивнул. Преподобный Сэмюэлс присутствовал в доме незримо, но неизменно. Обращаясь к нему, отец толкал длинные, пусть не слишком внятные речи — и главным было вовремя его отвлечь, не то они переходили в грязную солдатскую ругань, за которой обычно следовал приступ.

— И я решил вызвать его дух, — закончил Старк.

— Кого? Преподобного Сэмюэлса?

— Нет, твоего отца. Все логично: он заключил договор о защите, договор сработал. На вызов он не отозвался, зато этот ваш преподобный явился во всей красе. Покочевряжился сначала, потом соизволил ответить, что нужно найти короля и спросить у него. Оставалось сложить два и два, и вот я здесь. 

— Бабочки господни, — выдохнул Джек, не зная, чего ему хочется больше — восхищаться или завидовать. — За четыре дня найти тех, кто ради вас не побоялся нарушить закон? Это точно не провокация? За несанкционированное пророчество дают пять лет в Геенне, не меньше! А за проникновение на спецтерриторию…

— Ну, со вторым пунктом мы обошлись собственными силами. 

— Только не лопни, — хмыкнул Джек. Старк — весь, целиком, с его дурацкой похвальбой, c чертовой улыбкой, на которую, наверно, все и покупались, c красно-золотыми искрами на руке и бритвенно острыми взглядами, — был единственным, что связывало сейчас Джека с реальностью, несмотря на пришельцев и прочую муть.

— Словом, я здесь не один, и пока я благополучно ужинал с полковником, то есть королем Шепардом и его семьей, наша команда определила, что король Сайлас в самом деле живехонек. Да еще с наследником в качестве бонуса. Мне оставалось официально отбыть домой и вернуться уже частным порядком. Технологии!

— И мистер Старк, их пророк, — пробормотал Джек.

— Можешь звать меня Тони. Что-то еще? 

— Ты сам слышал Сэмюэлса?

— Как тебя сейчас. Еще и по ногам дуло. И да, мне уже объяснили, что у вас такими вещами не шутят.

Джек вздохнул. 

— Мой отец жив.

С Сайласом было все ясно — ему предсказали смерть, он и шел к Эйн-Харод умирать. Но никто не обещал, что она будет быстрой. 

— Но не ходит и соображает… не всегда. Поговорить с ним ты можешь, но не факт, что ответ тебе понравится. Иногда нужно подождать пару дней. Мэту я все объясню. Может, даже к лучшему, что он тебя увидит — нужно когда-то начинать привыкать к людям.

— Думаешь, его выпустят?

— Знаю. На этой неделе должны забрать. В Шайло при Технологическом институте есть школа, Мэт прошел тесты…

Тони промолчал, но посмотрел так, что Джек едва не начал оправдываться.

— Убивать нас смысла нет, раз уж до сих пор не убили. Выдать его Гефу ради каких-то уступок? Не выжили же они из ума — мстить ребенку за грехи деда? После катастрофы им вообще не до того, как я понимаю. Заставить меня хорошо себя вести? Дэвид знает, что держит меня за горло. Да я и не позволю себе ничего лишнего. — Он понимал, что говорит слишком быстро и слишком много, убалтывая, убеждая, что с Мэтом все будет хорошо и что сам он тоже как-нибудь справится, и больше всего боясь, что Старк парой слов опять перевернет его мир. Но тот только кивнул:

— Кажется, мне обещали завтрак?

*** 

Временами Джек всерьез подозревал, что отец уже бывал здесь. В хорошие дни, когда они выходили на прогулку, тот всегда приказывал останавливаться у подножья горы, запрещая выезжать на открытое место. В плохие — часами смотрел в окно гостиной, выходящее на север.

Горная порода была слишком твердой, ее взял бы только взрыв, и следы взрыва Джек с его-то опытом скорее всего обнаружил бы. Но их не было: значит, и дом не служил прикрытием какого-нибудь бункера или спецхранилища. Для троих человек он был маловат, но двое устроились бы здесь совсем неплохо. Джек не слишком в этом разбирался — но и потемневшим от времени и солнца столбам электропередач, и остаткам разбитого когда-то и восстановленного его трудами сада шел уже не первый и даже не второй десяток лет. 

Легче легкого было представить, как отец сбегает сюда в очередное «паломничество» от семьи, проблем, короны, от своих черных костюмов, а та женщина, мать убитого солдата, ждет его на крыльце. Через несколько месяцев после того, как их водворили сюда, до Джека дошло, что можно просто спросить. Да только зачем? Он и сам не понял, когда вечный диалог с отцом перестал звучать у него в голове. Вернее, разговаривать-то он продолжал, но вслух и примерно как с Мэтом: тому и другому менял памперс, того и другого уговаривал открыть рот и съесть весь суп. Даже книжки обоим приспособился читать одни и те же. 

Потом стало легче — Сайлас восстанавливался, хоть и медленно, Мэт рос. Но впускать в тесную, душную родную нору кого-то еще было попросту страшно. Тем более Тони Старка. 

— У нас гость. Папа, Мэт, знакомьтесь. 

Мэт навалился на стол, упираясь кулаками, и, хмуро сдвинув брови, уставился не на Старка — на Джека. Черт, да парень же решил, что это за ним! 

— Гость, — повторил он, глядя сыну в глаза. — Его зовут мистер Старк, он приехал не к тебе, а ко мне. И не знает гелвуйского, только английский.

Мэт ошеломленно дернул головой и шлепнулся задом на стул. Джек покосился на Старка в ожидании его реплики, но заговорить тот не успел: отец оттолкнулся от подоконника, разворачивая кресло.

— К тебе? Скажи на милость, зачем такой как ты мог понадобиться Железному Человеку? — прокаркал он.

Хороший день, отстраненно подумал Джек. Очень хороший — вон какую речь толкнул, не хуже, чем раньше.

— Деда, а почему ты сказал «Железному Человеку»? — прозвенел в наступившей тишине Мэт. — Папа же…

Старк, оказывается, успел вытащить нечто вроде мобильника. Штука пискнула, Старк хмыкнул и что-то пробормотал в нее. 

— Потому что я и то и другое. Энтони Старк, известный как Железный Человек. 

Отдающий металлом голос говорил по-гелвуйски — и совершенно точно доносился из телефона. Джек вздрогнул. Десять лет, вспомнил. Космические пришельцы и миллион других вещей, о которых они здесь понятия не имеют!

— Вау! — выдохнул Мэт. — Это что? Кулон-переводчик? Настоящий?

Старк бросил на Джека нечитаемый взгляд: тот только пожал плечами. Можно было сколько угодно объяснять Мэту, что такое мобильник и компьютер — для парня они были реальны настолько же, что и волшебные палочки или эти самые кулоны-переводчики.

— Усовершенствованный, — ответил Старк. — Хм… я его улучшил. Называется старкфон.

— Вау… — восторженно прошептал Мэт. Кажется, присутствие Старка действовало на всех Бенджаминов. — А почему Железный Человек?

— Железная броня. — Сайлас до белых костяшек вцепился в подлокотники, подавшись вперед и грозя вот-вот выпасть из кресла: — Вестник в броне, неуязвимый и смертоносный. Господи, Ты не мог послать мне знака более ясного! Ты испытал меня, и я прошел испытание! 

Он дернулся, как игрушка на нитке, деревянно вытянулся, стараясь держать спину прямо:

— Приказываю представить мне план наступления до двадцати ноль-ноль! Майор Бенджамин, в связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией вам временно изменяется мера пресечения. Поступаете в распоряжение Железного Человека. — Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем: — Почему головной убор по уставу? Снять немедленно!

Джек еле успел остановить собственную руку, дернувшуюся к позабытой соломенной шляпе. Отец поморщился, с силой надавил на резиновый обод, трогаясь с места. Колеса скрипнули, кресло выкатилось в коридор.

— Мистер Старк, — осторожно спросил Мэт. — Про броню — это правда… или дедушка? 

Он подтянулся на руках, перебросил себя со стула в ходунки.

— Условие, — сказал Старк. — Я предъявляю доказательства, ты смотришь и идешь гулять, пока не позовем.

Мэт кивнул, как под гипнозом.

— Ага.

— Тренировка, — вставил Джек. — Не забыл?

— Ла-а-адно. Мистер Старк…

Тот сделал шаг назад, становясь так, чтобы не было видно из окон, и, как Джек уже замечал, поднял сжатую в кулак руку. Красно-золотые искры побежали по ней, вырвавшись откуда-то из-под рукава. Ничего красивее Джек в жизни не видел. Старк… облекался в броню. Распространяясь по его телу так быстро, что глазу не уследить, красно-золотые частицы заключали его в сверкающий, даже на вид непробиваемый кокон. 

Вестник в броне. Старк повернулся, встав против света — золото на его костюме казалось черным, алое выцвело до рыжего. Под ногами вспыхнуло, и он взлетел — почти беззвучно, вертикально вверх. Задел головой низкий потолок, покачнулся — из телефона раздалось раздраженное бормотание — и опустился обратно.

Первым, что Джек почувствовал, был восторг. Вторым — ревность. Старк купил Мэта целиком, с потрохами. Мэта, мастерившего бумажных птичек, которые летали лучше Джековых. Мэта, для которого они вносили в заказ модели самолетов и кое-какие даже получали. Однажды, припомнив что-то, Джек заказал книгу про безногого летчика. Книгу, впрочем, так и не доставили. 

Он приказал себе заткнуться. Все к лучшему. Под байки Старка ему куда легче будет убедить Мэта уехать в школу.

Мальчик скатился по пандусу, поминутно оглядываясь. Тренировки пропускать не разрешалось — только по болезни. Армейский устав вообще был неплохой заменой пособий по воспитанию, особенно когда в Мэте просыпалось фамильное упрямство.

— Раньше он вообще не мог на них опираться, — зачем-то сказал Джек. 

— У моего друга был перелом позвоночника, — отозвался Старк. Броня расступилась, открыв его лицо. — Сейчас он ходит: экзоскелет, слышали о таком?

— Экзо? Как гипсовый корсет?

— Каменный век, — проворчал Старк себе под нос. — Куда я попал? А мне еще не нравилась Ваканда…

— Ваканда?

Красно-золотое сияние исчезало, пряталось. Джек пытался объяснить себе, что видит всего лишь не слишком молодого усталого человека с дурацкой бородкой, пусть даже у него до черта денег и неплохие мозги. 

— Страна типа вашей: боги, короли, повстанцы…. Были. Именно там, кстати, развеяло Барнса — не сомневаюсь, что безутешный бойфренд собрал его пепел и привез в Нью-Йорк, — добавил он с застарелой досадой. — Больной на всю голову…

Относилось это к Барнсу или к его внезапно возникшему бойфренду, осталось неизвестным. Старк кивнул на дверь в коридор:

— Последствия инсульта?

Джек вздохнул:

— Смотря что. Не будь в нем чего-то такого, на грани, он и королем бы не стал. До появления Дэвида все как-то держалось, а потом вместо: «тяжелый характер» стали говорить «король рехнулся». Ему помогало, когда Дэвид был рядом. Успокаивало. Особенно если Дэвид играл. 

— Во что играл? 

— На чем. На рояле. Он, — Джек указал подбородком на дверь в коридор, — говорил: когда Дэвид играет, он слышит Господа. 

Брони больше не было. Старк добрался до дивана и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. Джек пялился на него, гадая, с чего вдруг разболтался.

— Мило. Покойник отправил меня к сумасшедшему. Интересно, призраки могут врать? — Старк махнул рукой. — Постоянно ловлю себя на том, что проваливаюсь в вашу логику. Наверно это заразно — магическое мышление, все такое. А потом вспоминаю, что в Гильбоа все целы. И верховный маг Земли был вполне себе магом…

— Верховный маг? 

— Рассыпался, но успел перед тем подбросить идею, что процесс обратим. Что можно будет всех вернуть.

— У тебя кто-то?.. — рискнул спросить Джек, сбиваясь с «вы» на «ты» и почти желая, чтобы Старк понял его неправильно или просто послал бы. 

— Не знаю, как назвать. Воспитанник? Ученик? Приемный сын? Представь, ему еще хватило времени, чтобы понять. Так и смотрел на меня, а я не мог ничего…

Джеку только и оставалось, что кивнуть. Он опустил глаза — будто ожидал увидеть холодные пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся ему в руку.

Старк смерил его взглядом. 

— Шляпу только не снимай, ради всего святого! Или, может, ты все-таки Барнс и это все заговор, провальный способ свергнуть нынешнего короля и вернуть прежнего? Вдруг заговорщики не представляли масштабов катастрофы? — Он кивнул на дверь в коридор. — Или собирались посадить на трон тебя? Ну, я догадался? И теперь могу спокойно уехать из вашего бедлама и забыть его, как страшный сон?

— Насчет меня должны были представлять. Масштабы.

— Тебе виднее, — Старк ухмыльнулся. — Значит, ради короля Джека никто не стал бы напрягаться?

— Ради короля, от которого Он отвернулся? Только не в Гильбоа.

— И теория заговора здесь не работает, — протянул Старк. — Ну, положимся на честность этого вашего пророка… еще пару дней. Веришь в чудеса?

— Чудеса? — Джек вскинул голову, уставившись на Старка в упор. — Не помню. Но вообще-то ты его здорово встряхнул. Он так связно давно не выражался.

— Хочешь сказать, что завтра он встряхнется окончательно и свяжет меня с кем следует? 

Ответить Джек не успел: Мэт позвал с улицы:

— Папа! На меня ругался, а сам не идешь!

— Иду!

Появление Старка — сейчас, не видя его, Джек понимал это как нельзя яснее — разрушило все: подобие жизни, которую он собрал по кускам, скрепляя правилами и рутиной, намерение выжить даже когда Мэта заберут, шаткое перемирие с отцом. Пара дней, так он сказал. Пара дней, и придется привыкать заново. 

— Турник! — потребовал Мэт.

— Сначала брусья. Только по-честному.

Он вытащил сына из ходунков, поставил наземь между низкими параллельными брусьями. Мэт недовольно запыхтел.

— Один, два… — вслух считал Джек. Мэт мог опираться на ноги не меньше пяти секунд — мог, но не хотел и боялся. Чувствительность у него сохранилась полностью, вот только однажды ноги будто перестали расти. — Еще три шага… Все, давай на турник!

Мэт взлетел по канату, без усилий перехватываясь руками, и заболтался на перекладине. 

— Па-а-ап, ты тоже! Обещал!

Джек украдкой покосился в сторону дома: Старк сидел в глубине комнаты, приложив к уху свой чудо-телефон.

— Пап!

Скидывать футболку было сущей глупостью: такие подкаты Джек и в восемнадцать не практиковал. С другой стороны — что ему терять? Про шляпу он опять забыл, запутался в одежде и окончательно почувствовал себя дураком. 

— Начали!

Подтягивались одновременно: на счете «десять» ощущение направленного в спину взгляда стало почти невыносимым. 

— Пятнадцать! — выдохнул Мэт.

— Все, сдаюсь!

Джек спрыгнул на землю и так же, не оборачиваясь, подобрал футболку. Снабжали их с армейских складов: порядок и норму обеспечения личного состава вещевым довольствием, форменной одеждой и снаряжением Джек помнил наизусть еще со службы. С аккуратиста Дэвида сталось бы приписать к какому-нибудь секретному подразделению и Бенджаминов — под кодовыми обозначениями или номерами. 

Мэтт спускаться не торопился: подтянулся, вышел на обе руки — и вдруг торопливо сполз вниз.

Джек поймал его, помог забраться в ходунки:

— Что такое?

— Пап, там машина! Я точно видел! Доставка! — он закусил губу. — Это не за мной?

— Обычная? — спросил Джек на ходу. Мэт катился рядом, тревожно заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Обычная.

— Вряд ли тебя повезут на грузовике. Помнишь, днем тоже несколько раз доставляли — мало ли, какие у них причины.

— Но в доме же мистер Старк! А вдруг приехал доктор? Ты говорил — перед школой меня могут проверить. Вдруг дедушка что-то про него скажет?

— Не скажет.

Они уже входили в дом. Старк поднялся навстречу — Джека встретил взгляд расширенных не удивленно, не то испуганно черных глаз.

— Я слышал звук мотора… то есть мой костюм слышал. Что это?

— Не знаю. Должны привезти продукты на неделю, но обычно машина приходит ночью. Не всегда, — подчеркнул Джек. — Как вариант — внеплановый медицинский осмотр перед школой. Я посмотрю, как там отец.

— Врач может подняться наверх? Нет? — договаривал Старк уже с лестницы.

Джек перевел взгляд на сына — тот сидел, сжав губы в нитку и сложив на коленях руки. Серые глаза казались черными, брови сдвинулись.

— Спокойно, кадет, — беззвучно выговорил Джек. Дождался еле заметного кивка — и только тогда вышел.

Сайлас не спал. Сидел, придвинув кресло к столу и загородившись листом газеты. Кипы старых номеров, которые он нагромоздил вокруг, грозили вот-вот сползти на пол — трогать их и тем более выбрасывать строго воспрещалось.

— В чем дело? — спросил он раздраженно, но довольно внятно. — Есть вопросы?

— Пришла машина, — сказал Джек. Лучшая тактика — пропускать отцовские реплики мимо ушей и гнуть свое. — Доставка или осмотр. На всякий случай не стоит говорить о…. о наших планах.

Сайлас опустил газету, откинулся на спинку кресла:

— Пытаешься научить меня держать язык за зубами?

— Напоминаю.

— На черта мне твои напоминания? Железный Человек… — отец остановился на полуслове: — Он там есть? Я не придумал? А ты, само собой, распускаешь перед ним хвост! Знаю я тебя!

Джек давно привык к подобным репликам ни с того ни с сего, и никак не ожидал, что в этот раз его настолько заденет. Именно потому, что отец в кои веки был прав. 

Старк стоял у окна, прячась за шторой — видимо, успел спуститься. Мэт все еще сидел на диване и, увидев отца, радостно встрепенулся:

— Папа, мистер Старк говорит, они положили коробку где всегда и уехали! Сразу! Никакого доктора Гарца! Можно, я заберу?

— Нельзя, — отрезал Джек. — Из дома не высовываться.

*** 

В первые месяцы, еще не смирившись окончательно, но уже получив свои предупредительные выстрелы, он все-таки пытался разглядеть, кто его охраняет. Два отделения со стандартными знаками различия мотопехоты сменяли друг друга еженедельно. Ни одного знакомого лица. Четырнадцать человек, которые знали о Бенджаминах — и которых он должен был вызывать в чрезвычайной ситуации. В подробной инструкции, которую Джек получил перед переездом, порядок получения довольствия был расписан буквально по шагам, и он неукоснительно следовал ему: выходил в назначенное время на расчищенную площадку, дожидался сигнала и забирал коробку. Пустую надлежало вернуть — много позже, после одного из визитов доктора Гарца, Джеку разрешили вкладывать в нее перечень заказов, да и то из оговоренного списка.

Мэт напросился с ним около года назад, как раз когда ждал модель самолета. Никаких иллюзий по поводу своей охраны Джек не питал, просто не видел смысла ему отказывать. Случись что — скажем, отдай Дэвид соответствующий приказ, — им, всем троим, не прожить и десяти минут. Одно время он носился с мыслью устроить убежище, но отказался, когда понял, что Мэт никогда не будет ходить нормально и тем более не поднимется по крутому склону. Будущего не было. Он жил здесь и сейчас, и делал все, чтобы Мэту — раз уж отцу он помочь ничем не мог, — в этом здесь и сейчас было хорошо.

Тележку они смастерили вместе, из игрушечного самосвала. Джек помнил, как Мэт, пыхтя от гордости, в первый раз затаскивал коробку на тележку и вез домой. Через месяц он приходил помогать, если только они заказывали что-то тяжелое, но сегодня в коробке, кроме еженедельного пайка, ничего не ожидалось.

Сколько раз, доставая какие-нибудь апельсины или овсянку, он едва сдерживал усмешку. Отсидка лайт, практически курорт! Или зоопарк: гарантированный паек, полная безопасность и не менее полная зависимость от тех, снаружи.

*** 

— Папа, что там? Ну что?!

Распаковка постепенно превратилась в настоящий обряд, который нужно было выполнять именно так, а не иначе, будто заклиная неведомое божество. Хотя почему неведомое? Джек откинул верх — сразу под ним лежал плотный конверт. Незапечатанный, без королевской печати-бабочки, которой помечал свои послания Дэвид, но с незнакомой замысловатой подписью.

— Папа?

Под взглядами Мэта и Старка Джек вытряхнул содержимое конверта на стол: первой выпала синяя книжица, в которой опознавалось стандартное удостоверение личности, за ней — зеленоватая карточка медицинской страховки. Сверху на них спланировал сложенный вдвое лист.

— «Настоящим рекомендую ознакомиться с приложенными документами и принять к сведению. И.О.Министра сельского хозяйства Л.Зив».

— Какого хозяйства? — недоуменно спросил Мэт.

— Сельского. — Джек развернул удостоверение, пробежал глазами по строчкам. — Хм. Это тебе. Твои. Судя по всему, ты будешь считаться родственником этого Зива… 

Фамилия была знакомая — наверняка кто-то из отцовских прихлебал. Дэвид, похоже, любил, когда сподвижники Сайласа переходили на его сторону, и этому Зиву доверял, раз уж допустил к секретным сведениям. 

Мэт выхватил книжицу у него из рук, и, ничего вокруг не видя, зашевелил губами — читал.

— Пойду узнаю.

*** 

— Газета? — спросил отец.

— Сейчас принесу. Ты не помнишь, кто такой Зив? Л.Зив, по сельскому хозяйству?

— Зив? — не удивившись, переспросил отец. — Из службы тыла? Что, все-таки попался?

— Попался?

— Воровал, но так и не поймали. Скользкий тип. Он… Дэвид его прищучил?

— Не знаю, просто увидел фамилию.

— В газете? В моей газете? Неужели трудно запомнить, что сначала ее читаю я?..

Джек развернулся и вышел — прямо навстречу широко распахнутым глазам Мэта. 

— Папа… — начал тот низким шепотом, — папа, я никуда не поеду. Ни к какому Зиву! И в школу ни в какую не хочу! И ты меня не заставишь!

Раньше, когда на Мэта находило, помогало одно — отстать и не трогать. Слишком уж они были похожи — Джек сравнивал сына с собой и отступал, если понимал, что сам бы не сдался. Вот как сейчас. Другое дело, что сейчас отступать было некуда.

— Мэтти, детка…

— Я не детка! — шепотом завопил тот. 

— Хорошо, ты взрослый. Я тебе говорил, почему мы здесь. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Но это для тебя — единственный шанс освободиться. Получить образование. Мистер Старк рассказывал тебе, что произошло со всей Землей, кроме Гильбоа? На тебя… на нас из-за этого будут обращать меньше внимания. Ты сможешь нормально учиться. А этот Зив… не думаю, что он будет с тобой общаться. Это просто документы.

Джек выталкивал слова — правильные, аккуратные, подгонял одно к другому, не улавливая смысла. 

— Нет, — прошипел Мэт. — Они меня заберут, а вас убьют! Ты сам говорил — мне даже писать тебе нельзя будет! И приезжать! 

— Здесь с нами тоже может случиться что угодно, — он резал по живому , но выбора не было.

— Не может! Не может! Мистер Старк нам даст пистолет или что-нибудь…

За спиной Старк, явно не ожидавший такого оборота, что-то невнятно булькнул.

— Он мне обещал, что сделает штуку для ног, чтобы ходить! И новый подъемник! И пистолет!

— Э-э-э… про пистолет речи не было, — все-таки вставил Старк. 

— А про все остальное было!

— Но он не обязан, — начал Джек. Когда только они успели сговориться? Хотя Старк, скорее всего, сболтнул что-то про экзоскелет, а Мэт и до того смотрел ему в рот.

— Два по цене одного, — пробормотал Старк, — Еще и мини-Барнс!

— Никакой я не мини-Барнс! — выговорил Мэт сквозь зубы. — Все вы врете! Все! — Оттолкнулся — точь-в-точь Сайлас несколькими часами раньше, — въехал к себе в комнату и оглушительно хлопнул дверью.

— Он раньше не видел других взрослых, — тихо сказал Джек, понимая, что повторяется. — Тем более таких. А ты еще летаешь. Вот он и выдумывает.

— Вообще-то нет, — сухо ответил Старк. — Мы разговаривали, пока ты прохлаждался и бегал спрашивать разрешения, — он кивнул на дверь Сайласа. — Взять этот твой подъемник: ты парня угробить решил? Там же элементарно можно сделать лучше! С протезом сложнее, но насчет тренировок у меня есть пара мыслей…

Он смотрел теперь прямо на Джека: тому ничего не оставалось, как ответить таким же взглядом в упор. Молчание затягивалось — и тут Старк кашлянул, моргнул и сказал:

— Я мог бы его забрать. Увезти.

— Конечно, — кивнул Джек. — И забить на полвселенной и на этого твоего…

— Мне было семь, когда отец сплавил меня в интернат. И благополучно забыл, что я существую. 

— Хочешь сказать, я тоже только и мечтаю…

— Ничего я не хочу, — отрезал Старк. — Решай скорей. Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь внезапно включить форсаж, выпустить крылья и улететь? Для начала нужно кое-что сделать. — Он оборвал себя на полуслове: — А вы? Если его отсутствие обнаружат, что будет с вами? Возможно, я смог бы эвакуировать всех…

— Улететь? — медленно повторил Джек, осознавая сказанное. — Ты это серьезно? Сможешь переправить Мэта в безопасное место?

— Ты всегда был такой тупой? — Старк нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу. — Или отсутствие элементарных удобств повлияло? Да, серьезно, и да, могу, и постарайся думать быстрее. С твоим отцом возни будет больше, и…

— Нет, — перебил его Джек, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается что-то похожее на прежнюю надежду и прежнюю злость — те, которые столько раз помогали ему выжить. — То есть да. Мэт. Увези Мэта. И вали отсюда, ищи свое средство у тех, кому Он благоволит. У Дэвида.

— Как-нибудь сам решу, что мне делать.

— Ну и я сам. Надо, чтобы кто-то остался. Создал видимость. Не говоря уже, что нам просто нельзя.

— Еще скажи, что это знак свыше! 

— Какой к черту знак?! — Джек яростно замотал головой. — Я знаю, что должен остаться. Отец тем более. Он когда-то заключил с Ним завет. Договор. Король или не король — он… в каком-то смысле и есть этот договор. А проверять, так это или нет, что-то не хочется.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но покинуть наш бренный мир ему все-таки придется. Когда-нибудь.

— Бренный мир — да, Гильбоа — нет.

— Опять эта ваша логика, — скривился Старк. — Новый супергерой, Человек-договор! А ты тогда кто? Печать? Или залог?

— Я? — растерялся Джек. — Я никто. Его сын. Но Мэт… Мэта это все не касается! — и, не зная, как еще убедить и объяснить, подался вперед, обхватывая спинку стула — и лежащую на ней руку Старка. 

Пальцы под ладонью дрогнули и напряглись; Джек отдернулся мгновением раньше, чем услышал ровное, без выражения:

—Убрал. Быстро.

Старк выдохнул, пошевелил пальцами, будто убеждаясь, что все на месте, и вдруг усмехнулся:

— В качестве шоковой терапии — просто отлично. Лучшее доказательство, что ты не Барнс. И заметь: просить не нужно. Идея моя. 

— Твоя, — согласился Джек. — Смотри, в восемь вечера караул меняется. Не знаю, что тебе лучше — два отделения вместо одного, но меньше внимания на нас, либо одно отделение, но никаких отвлекающих факторов. Схема ограждений нужна? 

— Да не особенно, — Старк прищурился, меряя его взглядом и ни с того ни с сего спросил: — Кто тебя стрижет? 

Джек опешил. Вопрос был определенно лишним. 

— Меня — машинка. Остальных я. — Он подождал объяснений, не дождался и продолжил:

— У Мэта где-то там, — он неопределенно мотнул головой, — есть… должны быть мать и бабушка. 

— Они живы? Ты точно знаешь? — быстро спросил Старк. — Черт, так в чем же все-таки дело: в том, что вы живете именно здесь или в том, во что… в кого верите? Мы в любом случае будем их разыскивать, — он покивал, — но это займет время. Там все ищут всех, до сих пор. 

— Есть какие-то приюты? Куда его поместят, если не найдут Люсинду или маму?

— Тоже мне проблема, — Старк махнул рукой. — Моя… моя знакомая курирует всю систему патронажа сирот и розыска родственников. Разберемся. Оставлю здесь что-нибудь вроде этого, — он потряс своим чудо-телефоном, — ваши их не отслеживают. И, кстати, у тебя есть не меньше часа, чтобы передумать. 

Так бывало перед боем, вспомнил Джек. Предчувствие ворочалось внутри, разгоняя вязкость и холод — то, что он недавно считал терпением и мудростью. 

— У охраны только автоматы, если вас не заметят сразу, потом уже не достанут. Но километрах в пяти к востоку, если не путаю, должны стоять части ПВО…

— Не терял тут времени даром? — Джек почти ждал презрения или усмешки, но ее не было. — Если бы это были не мы — все пригодилось бы, без вопросов. Но не для Железного Человека. Здесь как с вашими знаками: можно в них не верить, но что-то вас защитило, и это факт. А мне плевать на ПВО, и это тоже факт. 

— Значит, ты вызываешь подмогу, вы ловите момент, вытаскиваете Мэта, добираетесь до самолета — или у вас вертолет? — и пересекаете границу. Попутно наплевав на ПВО. Отличный план! — попытался съязвить Джек.

— Суть ты уловил. Будем надеяться, твой отец забудет про аудиенцию, — Старк криво усмехнулся. — Черт, будто леденец у младенца отнимаю. 

— А ты? Ты же, получается, тоже ничего… — начал Джек, но Старк уже молотил всеми десятью пальцами по возникшим из воздуха клавишам.

*** 

Для сына он когда-то выбрал самое безопасное помещение — окнами на гору и ту часть сада, которую особо не расчищал. С подоконника наружу вел широкий пандус, и Джек почти не сомневался, что увидит: пустую комнату и раскрытое окно. Но Мэт был здесь — лежал, укрывшись с головой, почти неразличимый в полумраке.

— Эй, — сказал Джек от двери. Мэт был такой невозможно маленький под толстым одеялом, которое запрещал убирать даже в самую жару. Нужно было выдрать его из себя, запретить думать, что они никогда больше не увидятся. Всего восемь лет! Что он сам делал в свои восемь? Делил с Мишель плюшевую игрушку? Мечтал, чтобы отец взял его на рыбалку? Представлял, как вырастет и победит Геф?

— Никуда не поеду! — раздался приглушенный одеялом голос. 

— Мэт. Мы с мистером Старком… — Джек сглотнул комок: никакого «мы» не было, даже случайно. — …Мистер Старк предлагает — может быть, ты хочешь поехать с ним? С ним, а не в школу?

Не в Шайло. Вот что это было, вот что зудело внутри, несмотря на сказанное Старку «Не касается»: не разлука, не ужасная неопределенность, но необходимость покинуть Гильбоа.

— Пусть сам скажет, — так же глухо сказал Мэт. — Я тебе не верю.

— Скажет, как только освободится. Если ты согласен, вам придется улететь без разрешения. Понимаешь?

Одеяло отлетело в сторону.

— Ага, как операция «Семь Поттеров».

Джек всерьез подозревал, что Мэт над ним попросту потешается: хуже всего в таких случаях было дать слабину.

— Да, — ответил он. — Помнишь, что там случилось? Хедвиг и Грозный Глаз погибли. По настоящему, насовсем. Тебе придется слушаться мистера Старка и тех, кто ему помогает. Там, куда вы прилетите, у тебя не будет знакомых, кроме мистера Старка, а он очень занят. 

— Подумаешь, в школе тоже не будет, — проворчал Мэт. — А мне нужно говорить, что я этот, как его — Зив?

Господь всемогущий, подумал Джек. Господь и все его бабочки! И кто тут дурак? 

— Не нужно. 

— А мистер Старк…

— Что мистер Старк? 

Джек обернулся. Мэт подпрыгнул на кровати:

— Мне можно полететь с вами? Правда можно?

— Действительно, вопрос, — сварливо отозвался Старк. — Полететь с Железным Человеком или пойти в школу? 

— Нет! — почти выкрикнул Мэт — и поспешно закрыл рот ладошкой. — Я думал — вдруг вы пошутили? 

— Я из-за тебя поднял по тревоге группу поддержки, а ты — пошутили! Стартуем примерно в восемь пятнадцать, — повернулся он к Джеку. — Вещей брать по минимуму, про эту штуку, — он пренебрежительно ткнул в ходунки, — вообще забудь. Помнишь, что я обещал? Протезы и все такое? 

— Протезы? — растерянно переспросил Мэт. — Мне? Я… Я сейчас! Посмотрю, как там дедушка! — он соскользнул в ходунки и рванулся к двери, по пути ловко обогнув Старка. — Я знаю, что ему нельзя говорить! Я просто…

Джек, как во сне, вытянул из шкафа рюкзак, доставленный еще месяц назад. 

— Черт, — вполголоса проговорил за спиной Старк, — Как ты вообще не рехнулся? Из-за этой его школы?

— Я думал… то есть Дэвид дал мне понять, что приглядит за ним. Нет, не так, — он сел на пол, держа в руках выпавшие из шкафа майки и трусы. — Не он. Я сам себя убедил. Можешь считать, что я идиот.

— Да вы все здесь того, — проворчал Старк довольно отчетливо. — Кстати, я уже говорил, что мне практически каждый пытался прочесть лекцию о знаках свыше? Я почти проникся. До того, что задумался: а вдруг весь этот цирк устроили, чтобы я нашел вас и забрал мальчика? Чем не знак? Или чтобы я напоролся на твою, то есть Барнсову, рожу и как-то это пережил? С помощью шляпы, машинки и твоего парня, но тем не менее. Или… Искать здесь решение — полный бред, я же им говорил! У Тони Старка других дел нет, кроме как сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего неизвестно где! Феномен Гильбоа, мать их так! 

Телефон брякнул, Старк вгляделся и выдал еще одну дробь по клавишам. 

— Пусть бы Роджерса отправляли, — бубнил он под нос, — этот во что хочешь поверит… Только хрен бы он вас нашел, ему бы полковник Шепард понравился, два сапога пара… отправил бы на экскурсию на ферму … — Он смахнул клавиши в никуда, завис на секунду — и вдруг вскинул голову и уставился на Джека: — А что, если он твой отец? Настоящий? Это все объясняет!

— Кто? — опешил Джек.

— Барнс! Отлично же сходится! 

— Он разве старый? — тупо спросил Джек, не успевая за ходом мысли.

— Еще какой! Ему сто лет — другое дело, что он не стареет. А что? Ссудили его ненадолго местным, а если использовать — то уж по полной… хотя это как посмотреть…

— Сто лет? Не стареет? — медленно повторил Джек. — Ты говорил — альтернативная логика?

Старк моргнул, но взгляда не отвел.

— Долго объяснять. Но никакой магии, сплошная химия и физика.

Джеку только и оставалось, что усмехнуться. 

— Не выйдет. Когда Мишель… моя сестра заболела, нас проверили на все, что можно. Отец заодно и это выяснил. 

— Да тебе я ним повезло, я смотрю, — кивнул Старк. — Мой такими вещами не заморачивался — просто отправил с глаз долой. Тоже король в своем роде… 

Телефон мигнул.

— Все, зови. 

— Сейчас. Старк, — тот обернулся резко, как от удара. Не привык проигрывать, подумал Джек. Не привык не понимать. А у нас тут действительно весело. — Я могу его задать, этот твой вопрос — почему именно Гильбоа и как всех вернуть. Не сейчас, месяца через полтора, и не факт, что мне ответят.

— В смысле?

— Он говорит со мной. Все время, пока мы здесь живем, раз в год. Я спрошу.

— Вот дерьмо, — протянул Старк — и тут угол шторы приподнялся, и в комнате, будто из ниоткуда, возник человек. — Бартон? Все в порядке? А, да, — он махнул рукой: — Джек Бенджамин, принц в изгнании. Клинт Бартон, супергерой и поддержка с земли. 

Мэт наверняка подслушивал. С ходунками он управлялся шутя, так что умудрился разогнаться и въехать в комнату в самый подходящий момент.

— И Мэт Бенджамин, наш клиент.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Мэт по-английски.

Джек поспешно запихивал в рюкзак одежду, пару кроссовок, вставленный в рамку рисунок — семейный портрет, который Мэт нарисовал еще год назад, зубную щетку, старого плюшевого волка, модель самолета…

— Прямо сейчас?

— Не дрейфь, — проговорил телефон по-гелвуйски. Бартон — невысокий и какой-то блеклый — взвесил рюкзак на руке, вытянул из кучи вещей толстовку. — Надевай сразу. Летал когда-нибудь на самолете? — Мэт отчаянно замотал головой. — Тебе сколько лет? Восемь? Мой Купер тебя на три года старше, доберемся — он тебе все покажет. 

— Говорит с тобой? — без голоса произнес Старк. — Ну, спасибо, что предупредил! Действительно, зачем мне это знать?

Он коснулся запястья, вспыхнула красно-золотая искра. Волшебство повторялось. Броня окутывала его, растекалась по телу — открытым оставалось только лицо.

— Давай сюда, парень.

Мэт оглянулся. Джек видел, как он старается не заплакать. Такой маленький, Господи! Обнимать его было почти нестерпимо, и Джек расцепил руки. Перед глазами колыхалось марево — сквозь него он едва видел, как Старк берет Мэта на руки, пристегивает какие-то штуки…

— Магнитные застежки, — объяснял ему Бартон. — Очень крепкие! 

Мэт кивнул. 

— Бартон, запасной старкфон есть? 

Тот кивнул, полез в карман.

— Разберешься? Голосовой вызов, все просто.

Джек смотрел, как выскальзывает наружу Бартон, как на диво легко и беззвучно следует за ним — должно быть, дождавшись сигнала — Железный Человек. Мэта он больше не видел. А тихий всхлип «Папа!» ему только почудился. Конечно, почудился.

*** 

Он успел досчитать до трехсот. Минутная стрелка на часах застыла, будто приклеенная, секундная без толку описывала круг за кругом. Предвечерняя тишина — привычная, пронизанная тиканьем настенных часов и неумолчным стрекотом цикад, — ничем не отличалась от вчерашней и позавчерашней.

Он засунул в шкаф раскиданную по полу одежду, подождал еще немного — и дождался:

— Джек! Ужин!

От отца пахло одеколоном — полузабытый, домашний запах.

— Где ужин?

— Пятнадцать минут. — Джек включил плиту, поставил кастрюлю с водой. — Будешь спагетти?

— Я подожду там, — отец кивнул на окно, выходящее в сад. Кресло, скрипя, сдвинулось с места. — Слышишь?

— Что? — Джек напрягся, но смог разобрать только музыку вдалеке — наверно, на блокпосте включили радио.

— Трубы ангельские! 

Кресло застряло в дверях, Джек подтолкнул его наружу, подкатил к цветущему кусту: оранжевые дудки дурманных деревьев нависали над головой Сайласа.

— Мальчик умнее тебя. Окажет король ему милость, посадит за свой стол и вернет все владения… — Сайлас взглянул на него с неподдельным детским злорадством. — Думаешь, он будет помнить? Будет — но не тебя, а то, что он Бенджамин, место его — у трона, рядом с королем. Место, которое тебе не досталось! 

Джек выдохнул. Вода, наверно, уже закипела. 

— Хотел проводить, — бормотал за спиной отец, — заснул, Он послал мне видение о Железном Человеке, который выведет нас из темницы под трубы ангельские. И нечестивый спасется, преклонясь перед Ним… Джек?

— Да, папа?

— Его не было? Железного Человека?

— Не было, конечно, — ответил Джек чистую правду. Сколько уже прошло? Не меньше часа — а он, дурак, не спросил, далеко ли до самолета. 

— Не было? — повторил отец, подозрительно оглядываясь. — Почему я не слышал машину? Где Мэт? — он хрипло выдохнул, — Ты подучил его врать? Подослал ко мне?

Колеса скрипнули, еще и еще. Джек обернулся. Сайлас подался вперед, руки судорожно цеплялись за ободья колес, разгоняя кресло.

— Ты! Ты отдал сына Железному Человеку! Лишил благословения Господня, отправил в неправедную землю!

Джек отскочил. Кресло едва не отдавило ему ногу, пронеслось мимо, задев косяк, и, когда Джек уже приготовился услышать стук двери, вдруг развернулось на полном ходу, едва не врезавшись в стену прямо под аппаратом экстренной связи. Джек метнулся, хватая кресло за спинку. Отец попытался ударить его, с трудом ворочая шеей, крича и брызгая слюной. Джек оттащил кресло, заклинил колесо ножкой стула, под вопли и проклятья рванул наверх, и, вытряхнув на кровать коробку с лекарствами, разыскал шприц-тюбик без надписи.

*** 

В комнате отца он просидел дотемна — прислушивался к дыханию, проверял пульс. Сайлас спал. «На крайний случай», — сказал когда-то доктор Гарц. Крайний. Очередное проклятье на весь род до седьмого колена оборвалось на полуслове, перекошенное от бессильного гнева лицо разгладилось. Альтернативная логика, вспомнил он. Для отца все было логичней некуда — лучше умереть, чем покинуть Гильбоа.

Ночевать Джек решил в гостиной на диване. Подобрал опрокинутые стулья, завез кресло к отцу в комнату. Вода давно выкипела, пластмассовая ручка кастрюли оплавилась и воняла. 

Сколько прошло времени? Терпеть он больше не мог. Экран телефона вспыхнул, стоило взять его в руки. 

— Энтони Старк. 

Звук отозвался эхом в пустом доме — и тут наверху, на лестнице, что-то стукнуло, прошелестело. Джек вскочил. Старк смотрел на него сверху вниз, броня, поблескивая, открывала его лицо, плечи, ноги, пока не стянулась в искру на запястье.

— Энтони Старк слушает, — бросил он, сбегая вниз. — Внимательно слушает. Что ты говорил о якобы прямом канале? 

— Мэт?

— Все с твоим Мэтом в порядке. Уже где-то над Атлантикой, еще часа три — и дома.

— На хрен ты вернулся? Я же сказал — в конце лета!

— Есть небольшая вероятность, что в конце лета тебя здесь не будет. Или меня. Время кончилось, Бенджамин.

— Джек. 

— Без разницы, — отмахнулся Старк. — Как там твой папаша? Не вспоминал?

— Производит впечатление, да? — Джек вздохнул. — Он решил, что ты ему приснился, а Мэта забрали в школу, потом как-то понял, что ошибся, и чуть не нажал вызов.

— Вызов?

— Экстренной связи. Мэт много болел, вот и провели. Высоту подбирали так, чтобы все могли дотянуться.

— Где? Вот это? Ну и старье! — присвистнул Старк. — Заблокировать ее во избежание? Или что? Да — молчать не обязательно, я все еще жду…

Старк склонился над аппаратом — по сути, просто старым телефоном без диска; длинные пальцы ощупали его аккуратно, почти нежно: Джек будто чувствовал их прикосновение. Рука скользнула по бедру, из кармана на свет появился чехол с набором инструментов.

— Ну? О чем ты с ним говоришь? Не с папашей, с высшей инстанцией? Мне вкручивали, что он у вас зря болтать не любит, положено понимать с полунамека, а прямое обращение — эксклюзив только для избранных. 

— Я не избранный, — Джека окатило отзвуком старой обиды. — Я… Он разговаривает. Никуда не призывает, ничего такого. Мне кажется, я…

— Вот и все, — Старк выпрямился.

— …Я его развлекаю, — договорил Джек.

— Хочешь сказать, ты у него ничего никогда не просил?

— Только за Мэта. 

— Ну так и есть — обратитесь к господу, и он пошлет вам ангела своего Тони Старка! У нас там, конечно, тот еще бардак, особенно сейчас, но… Черт, да они будут его на руках носить! И Бартон, и Пеппер, не говоря о Роджерсе!.. Самое время попросить об ответной услуге… 

Джек покачал головой.

— Я бы предпочел тебя одного.

— Что?! А-а-а, в смысле — самого по себе, не в качестве ангела? Я уж подумал… — Он выдохнул, подтянул к себе ближайший стул и уселся верхом, положив подбородок на руки и едва не касаясь Джека обтянутым джинсами коленом. — Похоже, ты здесь один такой, без вечной оглядки на эти знаки. — Старк поморщился. — Твой допотопный агрегат я переделал. Если кому-то вздумается посигналить, ему придется нажать вот здесь дважды…

— Не вздумается, — отрезал Джек. — Он не проснется.

Старк вскинул бровь:

— Вообще?

— Доза рассчитана на двенадцать часов. Потом приедут за Мэтом, и тебе лучше исчезнуть. Эй, не вздумай засыпать!

Старк смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, будто вправду собирался уснуть прямо здесь.

— Успею. Значит, ты его развлекаешь? Хм… Собеседник из тебя не ахти. Опять же, кто станет слушать собачий лай? А поглазеть на пушистого щеночка — милое дело! Значит, мы имеем очередного Большого Брата? — Он покосился на Джека – должно быть, ожидая реакции. 

— Всевидящий и всемогущий, — тот пожал плечами. — Это аксиома.

— Так всевидящий или любитель щеночков? 

— Попроси его, — неожиданно даже для себя сказал Джек, глядя в удивленно округлившиеся черные глаза. — Прямо сейчас.

Усталость будто обнажала Старка. Стесывала оболочку слов, имени, статуса, оставляя отчаявшегося до крайности человека.

— Думаешь, он сидит вон на том облаке и смотрит в большой бинокль? Я просил, — Старк прокашлялся. — Даже в Храме.

— Храм? Не видел, — Джек усмехнулся. — Не застал. С чего ты взял, что там Он скорее услышит?

— Ни с чего. Полная глупость — просить в никуда. Того, кто не существует, — Старк говорил уже не с ним — сам с собой. Джек видел, как смыкаются губы, вздрагивают ресницы, белеют до боли вцепившиеся в спинку пальцы. — Хочу, чтобы они вернулись живыми — все, кто обратился в пыль. Питер, Стрэндж, Лора Бартон, король Ваканды, Уилсон, если на то пошло… Кузина Пеппер с мужем… Хрен с ним, даже Барнс! Все, сколько было, — он рвано выдохнул, открыл глаза, встречая взгляд Джека. — Ладно, что нужно говорить?

Джек перевел дух — оказывается, так и не дышал все это время. 

— Ты уже сказал. 

— Да? И что теперь? Мы его достаточно развлекли или стоит продолжить? — Старк вскочил, с грохотом отбросив стул. — Знаешь, что такое это ваше Гильбоа? Чертова мышеловка! 

— Сыру тоже не очень нравится, — брякнул Джек. 

— Кто его спрашивает?

Старк шагнул вперед, вставая почти вплотную. Джек моргнул, не веря. Как во сне, протянул руку, коснулся щеки, очертил вздрогнувшие под пальцами веки — и, не думая больше, потянул его на себя. Колено Старка раздвинуло ему ноги, надавило жестко — Джек застонал, прижимаясь, стараясь потереться сквозь жесткую ткань.

Его трясло — тело будто не верило, что все происходит наяву, что те самые пальцы, на которые он недавно пялился, хватают его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и губы впиваются в шею. Теряя рассудок, он опустил руку, сжал Старка через джинсы — тот охнул, снова дернул за волосы, прикусывая Джеку нижнюю губу и поддавая коленом.

Джек вскрикнул — и позорно кончил в штаны. 

— Прости…

— Тихо, — шепнул Старк, зубами прихватывая мочку уха. Джека опять пробила дрожь, он кое-как нащупал молнию, рванул вниз. Больше его ни на что не хватило — только найти под бельем головку, сжать кулак и водить, водить вверх и вниз. Старк коротко, со всхлипами, дышал ему в ухо, потом замер — и коротко простонал. 

— Думаю… теперь он… развлекся по полной программе, — выговорил Старк, задыхаясь. — У тебя... найдутся запасные…

— Наверху.

Джека все еще трясло — по лестнице он взбирался кое-как, и задница Старка перед глазами успокоиться совершенно не помогала.

— В следующий раз предпочту что-то менее экстремальное. И не здесь. Ты вообще подумал, что будешь говорить им завтра? Или намерен быстро и дешево самоубиться?

Джек честно старался не смотреть, но все-таки косился. 

— Свалю на тебя.

— Что?

— Прилетел Железный Человек и унес Мэта. Отец подтвердит, — и, позволив себе насладиться увиденным, продолжил: — Не надо меня спасать, Старк. Ты… ты и так сделал невозможное. 

— Что надо — не сделал. Скажешь, мне ответили? 

Возразить Джек не успел – в окно постучали. Джек метнулся в сторону, оттолкнув Старка себе за спину и ожидая чего угодно — хоть явившегося пешком Господа.

Женский голос позвал:

— Мистер Старк! 

Тот выдохнул, отодвинул Джека:

— Свои. Что такое, Джуд?

С подоконника бесшумно спрыгнула девушка — светловолосая, буйно кудрявая.

— Майор Бенджамин? Я лейтенант Саймон.

— Джуд? — нетерпеливо повторил Старк.

— На блокпосте движение. Прочесывают участок, стягиваются к дому. Я не могла оставаться на месте.

— Сколько их? — мгновенно включился Джек. — Отделение?

— Один оставлен на посту: предполагаю, ждут подкрепления. Я сменила Энди — капрала Эйндор — около часа назад. Она ничего не заметила.

— Энди? Часа назад?

Старк пожал плечами:

— Группа поддержки — обычно больше, чем один. Ну так что, майор Бенджамин? Есть варианты? Я вывожу вас за ограждение и вызываю джет… летательный аппарат…

— Ты выводишь лейтенанта и валишь сам, — перебил его Джек. — Я остаюсь здесь. 

— Чтобы тебя благополучно пристрелили!

— Тони. Тебе нельзя оставаться. Тебе еще всех вытаскивать — забыл?

— Майор Бенджамин прав, — подала голос лейтенант Саймон. — Улетайте, Тони. Они ничего нам не сделают. 

— Ха! Думаешь прикрыться своим орденом?

— Думаю, что я в Гильбоа.

— Так, — Старк теребил рукав, за которым пряталась искра. — По-моему, мне стоит выйти и сдаться, если ситуация ухудшится. Энтони Старку…

— …Который нелегально пересек границу и проник на спецтерриторию, светит Геенна лет на пятнадцать.

— Ничего подобного. Залог в пару миллионов…

По стене скользнула тень, Джек выглянул из-за занавески:

— Здесь. 

Пятеро. Еще трое, наверно, обходят сзади или засели сверху, на горе. Если отвлечь хотя бы половину…

Он съехал по лестнице, слыша за спиной топот двух пар ног, пересек гостиную, налетев на подвернувшееся кресло.

— Стой — шепотом выкрикнул Старк, и Джек, не удержавшись, позволил себе оглянуться. Сверху падал столб света. Старк спускался в комнату, из света в полумрак, за ним словно тянулась дорожка красно-золотых искр, оседая на стенах и ступеньках. Как пыльца с крыльев бабочки.

Джек встряхнулся, отгоняя видение, и распахнул дверь.

— Всем покинуть дом! Выходить с поднятыми руками! 

— Мой отец не может выйти, — сказал Джек, разглядывая пятнистую форму, маски на лицах, короткие автоматы в руках — раньше он таких не видел. 

— Молчать! 

— Я требую объяснений! Вам запрещено приближаться к дому.

— Не пререкаться! Всем покинуть помещение, в противном случае будет открыт огонь!

На поясе у того, кто стоял на дорожке, прямо под дурманным деревом, заверещала рация.

— Так точно! В течение получаса! Никаких летательных аппаратов не обнаружено, все под контролем! Диверсанты блокированы в доме!

— Кто там у нас в течение получаса? — лениво спросил Джек. — Неужели официальный визит?

— Молчать!

Открытая дверь ощущалась спиной, затылком. Тони Старк, камень, породивший лавину, Тони Старк, который спас его сына, просил Господа за всех исчезнувших, язвил и проклинал Гильбоа…

«Все, — вспомнил Джек. — Все, что у меня есть». Неужели Мэт все-таки был важен? Или… или дело в тех десяти минутах вдвоем? 

Пожалуйста, взмолился он. Пожалуйста, у меня больше нет ничего, что не было бы твоим. Если ты есть, мне нечего дать тебе, кроме себя самого. Спаси их! Оставь в живых его и эту девочку, и ту вторую, о которой я ничего, кроме имени, не знаю! 

— Значит, король Дэвид? — собственный голос казался чужим. — Думаете, ему понравится?

Дверь стукнула о косяк, распахиваясь. Старк остановился за спиной.

— Король? Уже интереснее.

Командир отделения поднял руку — трое шагнули вперед, вскидывая автоматы. В спину Джеку потянуло холодным ветерком. Песчаная дорожка под ногами покачнулась, и невидимая рука толкнула его в спину — мягко, но неумолимо. Кто-то вскрикнул. Джека отбросило на Старка, он подставил плечо, стараясь удержаться на ногах, ошеломленно оборачиваясь и успевая увидеть, как сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее склон горы сползает вниз и накрывает собой дом.

**Эпилог**

Будильник звонил.

Джуд приподняла тяжелую голову, соображая, отчего так не выспалась. В глаза будто песку насыпали. Будто?

Он поднялась, вспомнив все разом. Тони сидел, держась за плечо, майор Бенджамин ворочался на земле, приходя в себя. Джуд протянула ему руку, он недоуменно на нее уставился, не узнавая — и вдруг, почти сшибив с ног, вскочил и кинулся к дому.

— Стой! — заорал кто-то из солдат.

Джуд отпихнула особо рьяного, второй рукой стараясь ухватить не слишком хорошо державшегося на ногах майора Бенджамина — и тут будильник затрезвонил снова. Сбоку что-то мигнуло: краем глаза она увидела, как в воздухе над рукой Старка возникает мерцающее изображение. Телефон!

— Слушаю, — хрипло выговорил Старк.

— Тони! — голос трещал и прерывался, здоровенный бородатый человек рвался вперед, будто пытаясь из своего зазеркалья дотянуться до Старка. — Тони! Они живы! Все! Они вернулись! Питер, Сэм, Ванда, Баки! Мы немедленно за тобой вылетаем! Тони, ты в порядке? Тони, ответь!

Изображение вспыхнуло и погасло. Джуд разжала пальцы, осознав вдруг, что майор Бенджамин стоит неподвижно, неотрывно глядя на кучу камней:

— Нет ничего моего, что ни было бы твоим… — услышала она.

— Руки! — заорал командир. — Не двигаться! Оружие на землю!

Старк потряс головой и посмотрел на телефон так, будто видел его впервые. 

— Вернулись? То есть как?.. — Он выпрямился и, заслоняя их, вытянул руку. Джуд аккуратно отступила, нашаривая в кармане табельный «Иерихон». Предстояло прорываться, а майор Бенджамин был явно не в себе. 

— Что за черт? — вдруг отчетливо выговорил Старк. На плече у него зияла прореха, под глазом наливался синяк. Брони не было. Никакой красно-золотой искры на запястье — только несуразное, бесполезное серое пятно. Он вытягивал руку, сжимая кулак снова и снова, потом взялся за телефон, но тот молчал.

Бенджамин покачнувшись, потянулся к нему — потрясенному, ничего не понимающему.

— Невозможное. Ты его сделал. 

Старк беспомощно оглянулся на Джуд, будто она могла дать ему другой ответ:

— Это… так и бывает? Вот так?

Бенджамин опять пошатнулся, Старк помог ему устоять, старательно отворачивая от кучи щебня. Где-то на пределе слуха послышалось гудение, все громче и громче: приближались вертолеты. 

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, мистер Старк, — сказала она. — Добро пожаловать в Гильбоа.

**Конец**


End file.
